The Trio and Bunny
by asuna chan chan
Summary: Persaingan Yakumo dengan Hinata akhirnya dimulai. Dua duanya begitu mencintai Sasuke yang dingin. mereka akan berusahan mencairkan hati Sasuke yang dingin itu. dan melihat siapa yang berhasil mencairkannya. / RnR please?
1. The Trio meet her

Author baru here ^^

Moga-moga suka ya crita ini ^^

Miss typo(s) jd maklumin yaaa... dan agak susah mendeskripsi...

**Trio and the Bunny**

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**Rated : T **

**The Trio meet her**

Konoha High School, sekolah yang terbagus dan terelit di Konoha. Sekolah yang penuh dengan anak bangsawan dan memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi.

Seperti biasa, siswa-siswi akan memulaikan hari-hari mereka dengan buku. Dan...

The Trio. ^^

"Kyaaa!... Sai-kun!"

"Morning" ucap Sai.

Shimura Sai. Pemuda yang memilik kulit terpucat dan paling murah senyum, memiliki rambut hitam yang lembut dan tentu saja tampan. Melemparkan senyuman yang ramah dan manis itu tentu sukses membuat para perempuan dan fans-fansnya akan melting.

"Naruto-kun! Ohaiyoooo!"

"Ohaiyo, minna!" ucap Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang berdiri ditengah. Memiliki rambut pirang seperti durian dan matanya sapphirenya yang indah itu bisa membuat perempuan mana yang tidak bisa terpesona? Sifat ramah dan akrabnya, senyumannya yang lebar, ketampanannya. Dan, yaa agak sifat playboy sih.

"kyaaa! Itu! Itu! Sasukeeeee-kun!"

"Sasukeeee!"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang berdiri di kanan Naruto. Pemuda tertampan dari Naruto dan Sai. Pemuda tercuek dari mereka dua. Tapi, tetap saja, kecuekannya tidak bisa membuat perempuan lari, yang ada malah makin dekat. Dari keduanya, dia lah paling diam, paling tampan, paling cuek-tapi ada sifat lembut-, paling banyak fans.

Siapa yang tega membenci The Trio itu?

Siapa yang tega membenci Naruto dan Sai?

Apalagi, Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Sementara diluar para siswi-siswi sedang ribut menyambut The Trio. Ada lagi The Trio perempuan yang sedang berada didalam kelas daripada capek-capek keluar disinari matahari yang terik dan menyambut The Trio itu.

The Trio, kumpulan tiga cowok yang sangat terkenal, tertampan, dan terkaya dari bangsawan lain.

"hooo, lagi-lagi the Trio" ucap perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah jambut itu.

Siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah jambu dan mata emerald yang sukses membuat para laki-laki terpesona. Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang sedang duduk dan menopang dagu itu menatap keluar melihat kerumunan yang dibuat Trio. Mata aquanya terus menatapi pemuda yang memiliki kulit pucat, bermata onyx, dan rambutnya yang hitam dan rapi itu.

"haaah, Sai tetap terlihat ganteng ya..." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum-senyum manis.

Yamanaka Ino. The Queen of Gossip, itu yang disebut murid-murid Konoha. Dan gadis yang terkenal, memliki rambut pirang yang panjang selalu dikuncirnya, mata aqua yang indah, tubuh yang langsing.

"Hinata, kamu tidak mau lihat The Trio?" tanya Sakura yang sedang berdiri menatap keluar.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang memliki rambut indigo yang selalu diikat dua, memakai kacamata berbingkai putih kesukaannya, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan mata yang berwarna lavender pucat itu. Hinata memiliki muka yang manis, lucu, tapi sifatnya agak pendiam.

Wajah Hinata merona, dia menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk kepalanya. Dan sambung membaca novelnya yang tertunda tadi.

Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mendekat ke meja Hinata. Diambilnya novel Hinata yang daritadi sibuk dibacanya. Hinata merengut kesal karena Ino mengambil tanpa seizinnya.

"ayolah, matamu bisa rusak kalau terus menatap tulisan-tulisan ini. Refreshing dong, matamu pasti mau melihat The Trio tampan itu" kata Ino sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, kemudian diraihnya novel yang dipegang Ino. Dia menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. Dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kedua teman baiknya itu. "aku ke perpus ya, cari aku kalau ada apa-apa" kata Hinata.

Blam, pintu tertutup.

Ino berkacak pinggang menatap kesal ke pintu yang tadi ditutup Hinata. "lagi-lagi tidak mau menjawab. Dasar!"

Ino merasakan seseorang merangkulnya, dia menoleh ke samping. Dan disana Sakura yang sedang memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi itu. "The Trio sudah masuk lo. Kamu mau menemui Sai?"

Ino mengangguk antusias dan kemudian meninggalkan kelas yang sepi itu.

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Tettt~ Tettt~

Hinata langsung menutupi novelnya ketika terdengar suara bel masuk sekolah. Tidak mau terlambat masuk les pelajaran pertama, dia segera meninggalkan perpustakaan. Dia membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya juga dengan pelan.

Ketika dia berbalik, Hinata tidak sadar kalau ada yang berjalan mendekat sambil mencemoh-cemoh.

Bruk!

Tabrakan mereka sukses membuat tubuh Hinata yang mungil jatuh karena menabrak tubuh seseorang yang lebih besar darinya.

Novel Hinata terlepas dari tangannya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, ketika dia mendongak. Mata lavender pucatnya menangkap mata sapphire. Mata sapphire yang indah dan terpesona itu sukses membuat Hinata tidak bergerak dan terdiam.

Sebuah tangan terulur, "hey, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut warna pirangnya.

Hinata tersentak, dia baru sadar pemuda yang sedang dihadapannya ini, The Trio! "Na... Naruto-san" gumamnya.

"kamu tidak apa-apa? Maaf menabrakmu tadi, aku tidak melihatmu. Kamu... bisa bangun?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap khawatir kearah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk kepalanya dan ragu-ragu meraih tangan Naruto yang besar dan hangat itu. "a...arigatou" ucapnya tergagap-gagap.

Mata Hinata menangkap novelnya yang tadi terlepas darinya. Dia mendongak kepalanya. "S...S..Sai-san" gumamnya. Kebiasaan, Sai lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyumannya dan sukses membuat muka Hinata merah. "bukumu kan?" mengangguk pelan dan menerima novelnya yang dikutip Sai ketika terlepas dari tangannya.

"hey, daripada sibuk menggoda cewek terus. Bisakah kita masuk sekarang? Pertama les Kurenai-sensei bukan?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam dan memiliki model rambut yang mencuat kebelakang. Muka Hinata memanas ketika onyx itu menatap ke arah Hinata. "U...Uchi...Uchiha Sasu-ke" gumam Hinata tanpa disadarinya.

Naruto menepuk dahinya, "iya ya! Aduh! Kalau terlambat bisa dihukumnya ni!" kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"kamu Hyuuga kan? Hyuuga-san, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Mau kita antarin ke kelasmu?" tanya Naruto. Ayolah, Naruto kan seorang gentleman, membuat perempuan jatuh, kalau ada apa-apa gimana? Walaupun dia khawatir akan dihukum Kurenai-sensei, dia harus khawatir tentang Hinata juga kan.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya keras. Dia tidak mau didekat The Trio, apa lagi Sasuke. Bisa-bisa darah yang daritadi ditahannya dihidung akan keluar terus selanjutnya pingsan. "d...daijoubu yo! Aku bisa balik ke kelas sendiri kok!" kata Hinata dengan suara agak meninggi untuk menyembunyikan gugupannya.

"Em,, Jaa~!" pamit Hinata. Ketika Hinata lari berbelok dia tidak sadar kalau disana ada tembok sampai akhirnya dahinya itu tertabrak tembok. "i...ittai" ringis Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata sadar kalau The Trio masih didekatnya, dia menoleh kepalanya dan membeku ketika melihat Sai dan Sasuke sedang menahan tawanya karena melihat kebodohannya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto juga ikut membatu dengan mulutnya yang ternganga.

Hinata menunjukkan jari telunjuknya dan tengah, "a...aku tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa. Jaa!" kata Hinata sebelum menghilang dari belokan.

Sai menaruh lengannya dibahu Naruto, "Hyuuga Hinata bukan dia? Adik perempuan Neji-senpai" kata Sai sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Naruto yang menganga juga ikut terkekeh, "lucu ya dia. Tidak mirip Neji-senpai yang dingin" kata Naruto.

Naruto menaruh kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. "Yosh! Aku mau Hyuuga Hinata menjadi pacarku!" kata Naruto semangat. Sai menatap heran ke Naruto, "kamu bisa dibunuh Neji-senpai. Aku dengar Neji sangat menyayangi adiknya, dia tidak membiarkan cowok manapun mendekati adiknya" ucap Sai panjang lebar.

Naruto mengerucut bibirnya, "ya itu untuk cowok tidak beres bukan. Ayolah! Kita The Trio!"

Sasuke tidak berminat bergabung apa yang dibicarakan kedua sobatnya itu. Dia sekarang cuman mau cepat kekelas sebelum Kurenai-sensei sampai. Kalau terlambat, bisa-bisa dia dihukum.

"eng?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika menemukan sebuah hp flip yang berwarna ungu di korirdor. Sasuke jalan mendekat dan mengutip hp yang jatuh itu. Seseorang menjatuhkannya? Sasuke dengan lancangnya membuka flip itu. Senyuman tipis terukir, dia tau hp flip ini punya siapa.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"kamu mengucapkan sesuatu Teme?" tanya Naruto ketika mendengar Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sasuke menyimpan hp flip itu kantungnya. Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya. "bisakah kita kekelas sekarang? Aku jamin Kurenai-sensei pasti sudah dikelas dan kita akan dihukum" ucap Sasuke.

"iya ya! Aduh! Mampus kita!" teriak Naruto heboh. Kemudian dia menarik Sai dan Sasuke cepat-cepat kekelas sebelum Kurenai-senpai sampai.

-to be continue-

Aaaaa! Keep or delete? :D

Moga-moga suka ceritanya ya. Saran dan kritik dan review please? :D


	2. The Bunny meets him

**Aaaaa, makasih bgt y review"nya dan saran" dan kritik"nya ^^ Karena byk yg tebak ato mau Sasu ama Hina. Iyaaa, emang author mau buat pair SasuHina kok. Hahaha. Lebih byk review, lebih cpt lg author update ;) hahaha...**

**Read...**

**Trio and the Bunny**

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**Rated : T **

**2. The Bunny meets him**

Tettt~ Tettt~

Aaaah, begitu senangnya para murid akhirnya bisa pulang dan mengrelax badan mereka yang capek dan tegang karena belajar mendengar cemohan gurunya selama 5jam.

Murid-murid sekarang sibuk menyimpan barang mereka dan siap-siap pulang. Begitu juga Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura tentu saja.

Ino meregangkan otot-ototnya karena capek duduk dan mendengar cemohan guru killer tadi. "aaah! Lama-lama waktu berjalan lambat kali deh perasaan!"

Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian dia menoleh ke Hinata yang baru siap menyusun barangnya. "Hinata, aku dengan Ino mau shopping sebentar. Ikut?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk kepalanya, menandakan dia juga mau ikut dan menerima ajakan Sakura. Kemudian dia mengatup kedua tangannya. "nanti kita ke toko buku sebentar ya, aku mau cari novel. Ehehe," kata Hinata dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut itu.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya menatap Hinata, "lagi-lagi ke toko buku beli novel. Hinata! Matamu bisa rusak kalau melihat tulisan terus!" teriak Ino. Apakah Hinata memperdulikannya? Tentu saja tidak, matanya rusak ya biarin, yang penting dia sekarang lagi gila baca novel. Hinata is a novel maniac.

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and bunny ^^

Gadis berambut pirang yang jalan itu terus mengomel-ngomel. "habis ke toko ini, kita pergi tes makan eskrim..." blablablablaaaa... author males banget ketik apa yang dingomel Ino. #plak

Sakura memutar matanya bosan mendengar ngomelan Ino yang habis ini mau ke ini. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, dia langsung menoleh ke Hinata yang dari tadi jalan disampingnya dan berdiam saja.

"Hinata, kamu sudah memberitahu Neji?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jalan Hinata berhenti, dia menggeleng kepalanya. Mulut Ino menganga, dia langsung menepuk dahinya, "ya ampun, Hinata... kamu mau aku dan Sakura mati muda ya?"

Hinata langsung menyelipkan tangannya ke saku roknya. Sejenak, dia tenang, selanjutnya? Yang dicari, tidak ada disana. Raut wajah Hinata menjadi panik. Dia terus merogoh kedua sakunya. Karena memastikan tidak ada, dia mulai membongkar isi yang ada ditasnya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat muka panik Hinata yang tangannya terus membongkar isi tasnya.

"h... hp ku tidak ada!" pekik Hinata. Dia menatap horror ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Kemudian lagi-lagi membongkar isi tasnya, seperti tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau telpon genggamnya tidak ada. "tenang dulu Hinata, hilang bisa beli lagi bukan. Nih, aku pinjemin hpku telpon Neji," kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata mengacak rambutnya yang diikat dua yang rapi tadi sekarang menjadi berantakan. Dia menatap lesu kearah Sakura dan Ino, "go...gomen ne. A...aku tidak bisa ikut kalian hari ini. A...aku harus balik ke kelas, mungkin saja ke...ketinggalan,"

Ino mengelus punggung belakang Hinata, "kamu mau kita temani?" tanya Ino lembut. Hinata menggeleng kepalanya, "kalian per..pergi saja. Aku ti...tidak apa-apa," tolak Hinata lembut.

Kemudian Hinata lari balik ke Konoha High School untuk mencari telpon genggamnya itu.

"tidak biasanya Hinata meninggalkan sesuatu," gumam Ino sambil menatap punggung Hinata yang lama-lama menjauh. Sakura menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Padahal bisa beli yang baru lagi kalau iya hilang," kata Sakura.

Ino mengernyit dahinya menatap Sakura, "ini Hinata yang kita bilang. Apalagi dihpnya tergantung gantungan kelinci lucu pemberian almaharum ibunya"

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Hosh... hosh... hoshhh...

Brak!

Hinata tergopoh-gopoh jalan mendekati mejanya. Tidak mau mengambil oksigen karena dia berlari jauh kembali ke sekolah, dia langsung menunduk kepalanya melihat laci mejanya. Semoga-moga yang dicarinya ada disana.

Nihil...

Raut wajah Hinata yang cemas menjadi kecewa. Tidak mungkin, ini bukan Hinata kalau menghilangkan barang, apa lagi barang kesayangannya. Oh ayolah, keluarga Hyuuga terkaya tidak sanggup membeli telpon genggam yang sudah hilang. Hinata tidak peduli, dia hanya peduli dengan gantungan kelincinya yang diberi ibunya.

"..."

Dengan perasaan lelah, kecewa, sedih, Hinata jalan meninggalkan kelasnya itu. Dia terus menunduk kepalanya. Didalam hati dia terus memaki dirinya bagaimana bisa dia menghilangkan hpnya itu. Hinata menaikkan tangannya yang terkepal dan memukul kepalanya terus dan terus.

Buk!

Hinata, oh Hinata. Dalam satu hari, mau berapa kali kamu tertabrak baru puas?

Kacamata Hinata jatuh terlepas dan terduduk karena tabrakan lagi. Hinata meringis sambil mengelus bokongnya yang menempel ke lantai kasar.

"kamu lagi,"

Hinata langsung mendongak kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang datar yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Hinata tertegun, kacamatanya terlepas dan tentu saja dia tidak dapat melihat yang dilihatnya dengan jelas. Hinata terkena rabuh jauh, tapi dia mengenal suara datar dan rambut berwarna biru dongker yang mencuat itu. Tapi untuk memastikannya, Hinata lebih baik bertanya.

"Si-siapa?"

"kamu tidak nampak?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya dan matanya terus menatap yang didepannya walaupun pandangannya kabur-kabur. Kemudian dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan agar bisa menemukan kacamatanya agar bisa lihat. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang kekar tepat diwajahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menerimanya dan berdiri.

Hinata mengelilingi penglihatannya dan terus mencari kacamatannya walaupun dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. jangan harinya bertambah sial dengan kacamatanya hilang. Dia tidak bisa melihat. Tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa pulang!

"Ini aku, Sasuke,"

"..."

Hinata terdiam ketika sepasang tangan yang besar dan agak dingin itu menyentuh pipinya. Hinata tertegun melihat mata onyx Sasuke yang tajam dan dingin itu.

"kamu lebih manis kalau tidak memakai kacamata, Hyuuga" ujar Sasuke, atau yang lebih tepat puji?

Tubuh Hinata bergetar dan dia dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya itu memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mulutnya terbuka kemudian menutup.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang dingin itu terlepas, kemudian dia menunduk seperti mengutip sesuatu. Mata Hinata melebar ketika melihat apa yang digenggam Sasuke. Dengan pelan, Sasuke memakaikan kacamata itu.

Akhirnya, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang tampan itu. Hinata tersenyum manis dan menggumamkan terimakasih kepada Sasuke.

"kenapa kamu tidak tes menggunakan kontak lensa?" tanya Sasuke.

"i-itu..."

Kata Hinata terpotong ketika melihat tangan Sasuke yang tadi diselipkan kesaku mengeluarkan sesuatu. Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"ini, punya mu bukan? Aku menemukannya dikoridor ketika kamu menabrak Naruto. Mungkin tercecer," ujar Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangan Hinata dan menaruh hpnya ketelapak tangan Hinata yang sangat halus itu.

"ba-bagaimana kamu..." "ketika aku membuka flip hpmu. Aku melihat foto wallpapermu adalah kamu, Neji-senpai, dengan anak kecil yang sepertinya adikmu. Maafkan aku lancang membukanya" lagi-lagi terpotong dan Sasuke mengucapkan panjang lebar. Wow, Uchiha Sasuke yang kita ketahui sangat irit bicara ini rupanya bisa ucap panjang-panjang.

"a...arigatou ne, Sasuke-san!" ucap Hinata sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang biasa sukses membuat para lelaki terpesona.

Sudut bibir Sasuke naik sehingga terlihat senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya itu. Kemudian dengan tenangnya tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut indigo Hinata yang lembut dan harum itu. "coba deh pake kontak lensa, pasti cocok dan kamu akan lebih manis"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam dan terbeku ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke yang memegang rambutnya itu.

"_kontak lensa? Padahal aku ga tahan pakai kontak lensa. Tapi, kucoba saja mulai besok!"_

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

"ohaiyo! Ino! Sakura!"

Ino dan Sakura yang duluan datang dan dari tadi entah sibuk mengobrol apa langsung mendongak kepalanya membalas sapaan teman baik mereka satu lagi.

"Ohaiyo, Hinata"

Mata Ino melebar ketika melihat Hinata tidak memakai kacamata. "kamu tidak pakai kacamata? Nampak?" tanya Ino.

Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu. "sebenarnya, a...aku pakai kon-kontak lensa" ucap Hinata malu-malu. Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan kemudian balik menatap Hinata, "bukannya kamu ga tahan?" tanya Sakura.

"i-itu..."

"Ohaiyo Hinata-chan!" teriak seseorang dengan suara cerempengnya dan dengan lancangnya memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Eh?" ucap Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata bergantian.

-to be continue-

"**Gimana? Gi...Gimana? Je...jelek ya?" tanya Hinata.**

**Ehehhee :p gimana minna? Emm, author mau tanya, ceritanya terlalu pendek ya? Perlu dipanjangin? Hahaa.**

**Balasan review:**

**Moku-chan: makasih ^^ em, pggl asuna chan saja, aneh dipanggil senpai padahal author baru haha. Iya tenang saja, pairnya SasuHina kok. Review lagi ya**

**IndigOnyx: yap, SasuHina. Ahaha, ini udh diupdate. Review lg ya ^^**

**Saruwatari Yumi: SasuHina, haha. Oouw, oke oke, tq ya atas sarannya. Haha. Udh di update ni, review lagi ya ^^**

**Rqm3490: ngk juga si... haha, review lg ya, thx ^^**

**Lollytha-chan: salam kenal juga ^^ tq udh bilg fic ni bgus. Review lg nee ^^**

**Chi-Chi: konnichiwa chi-chi ada NaruHina ada SasuHina haha. Tq^^ review lg nee**

**Sasuhina-caem: iyo, author masih lemah dalam perkataan haha. Tq ya semangatnya, review lg ya haha**

**-done-**

"**Review lagi plis utk ffnya asuna chan" kata Hinata sambil tersipu-sipu haha! :9**


	3. Not a very Good Day

"Ohaiyo Hinata-chan!" teriak seseorang dengan suara cerempengnya dan dengan lancangnya memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Eh?" ucap Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata bergantian.

**The Trio and Bunny**

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**Pair: SasuHina, NaruHina**

**Rated : T **

**3. Not a very Good Day**

Hinata dapat merasakan seseorang mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dan kepala seseorang menaruh dibahu kanannya.

"ohaiyo Hinata-chan! Aku kangen kali sama kamu!" kata seseorang sambil memeluk erat Hinata. Karena pelukan yang erat itu, membuat Hinata agak susah bernafas.

Setelah Ino dengan Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap mata mereka melihat siapa yang memeluk teman baiknya yang tiba-tiba ini, mereka langsung tersentak berdiri. "Itu kan! Naruto-kun?" pekik mereka.

"urgh, Na-naruto-san... a..aku susah ber-bernafas," ucap Hinata sambil berusah melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang kuat. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, sama sekali tidak ada perasaan bersalah setelah memeluk Hinata begitu kuat yang hampir membuat gadis itu pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen dan juga malu.

Naruto memberi senyuman yang paling lebar dan cerah kepada Hinata, "gomen ne Hinata,"

Hinata menjadi canggung karena Naruto terus menatapnya. Karena kurang nyaman dengan tatapan Naruto, akhirnya Hinata bertanya. "ada apa, Naruto-san?"

Naruto menyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan malu-malu –malu karena kalian bisa nampak rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Naruto- berkata, "kamu tidak pakai kacamata lebih cantik dan manis ya Hinata-chan"

Blushhh~ aah, sukses membuat muka Hinata memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke!

Di kelas Hinata, 1-B, melihat salah satu pangeran dari The Trio memasuki kelas mereka. Siswi-siswi langsung mengerumunin Naruto. Dan alhasilnya, terjadilah keributan.

Sakura mendekati Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Hinata! Sejak kapan kamu kenal Naruto-kun? Kyaa! Tidak bilang-bilang lagi!" kata Sakura kegirangan sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata. "cu-cuman—"

"STOP!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat semua orang terdiam dan berhenti menatap Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika melihat fansnya berhenti, tetapi...

"Kyaaa! Naruto-kun teriak!"

"Naruto-kun so sexeeeh!"

"Naruto! I love you!"

Naruto sweatdrop, kemudian mata sapphire nya yang menemukan gadis dengan rambut indigo dan diikat dua itu. Alasan kenapa dia datang kesini karena...

"berhenti!" teriak Naruto lagi. Tapi apa dayanya, semua tidak mau mendengarnya karena sibuk menjepret Naruto dengan telpon genggam mereka masing-masing. Langsung saja Naruto meraih tangan mungil dan lembut Hinata keluar dari kelas mereka.

Melihat pangeran mereka membawa lari Hinata, semua langsung berteriak kecewa dan mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Jangan lari!"

"Naruto-kun! Bawa aku lari juga dong!"

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

"Hosh... hosh... a-aman!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengkontrol nafasnya yang memburu karena capek berlari menghindari fansnya yang gila itu.

"kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata... yang... emm, sudah kehilangan nyawa? "Hinata-chan!" pekik Naruto, terdengar suara Hinata, Hinata langsung kembali. Fiuhh, untung nyawanya belum lari jauh. Haha, #brakkk

"Hi—"

Cring! "Naruto-kun..." Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar suara ngeri fansnya. Ya ampun, fansnya ini tidak ada capek ya mengejar dia terus. Padahal Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga berlari secepat pesawat jet.

Naruto dengan cepat membuat wajahnya balik cool, tidak mau memperdulikan fansnya yang ngeri itu terus memanggil namanya dengan suara ngeri dan jalan mendekat seperti siap-siap menyantapnya. #YaAmpun...

Naruto memberi senyuman yang lembut dan bisa membuat perempuan mana pun meleleh. "Hinata-chan, bagaimana seusai sekolah, kita kencan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata lavender pucat Hinata.

"EEEHHHH?"

"eh?" ikut Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sukses membuat fansnya yang terbengong tadi menjadi menjerit. "sebagai perminta maafku karena kemarin aku tertabrak kamu," sambung Naruto.

Mau tau dimana Naruto dan Hinata sekarang? Mereka sekarang dan fans gila Naruto lagi dibelakang semak-semak sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja mata Hinata tertangkap sebuah mata onyx. Bukan, bukan punya Sasuke. Tapi pemilik onyx itu adalah pemilik yang suka tersenyum, Sai.

Sai menangkap tatapan Hinata dan memberi senyuman tipis, "lagi-lagi Naruto mengajak cewek kencan," gumam Sai. Mata Hinata balik menatap mata sapphire Naruto. "bagaimana?"

Hinata mundur satu langkah dari Naruto. Kemudian membungkuk badannya 90 derajat, "Go-Gomen ne Naruto-san! Aku tak bisa kencan denganmu!" kata Hinata sambil menutup matanya erat-erat karena dia dapat merasakan fans-fans Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Hinata dapat mendengarkan kata-kata fans Naruto yang masuk ke telinganya.

"eh? gadis itu bodoh ya? Naruto ajak kencan masa ditolaknya,"

"issh, jual mahal kali gadis itu. Tampang aja alim, tapi rupanya..."

"Dia kan Hyuuga, wah bodoh kali dia tidak kusangka,"

Tentu saja semua terkejut, ada pula gadis yang mau menolak ajakan Naruto. Siapa yang mau menolak ajakan kencan Naruto? Pangeran The Trio? Oh ada kok, ya Hinata, gadis pertama. Mendengar Naruto ditolak, itu juga membuat salah satu pangeran The Trio yaitu, Sai, juga ikut terkejut. Sai jalan mendekat ke Naruto dan Hinata.

Mungkin para fans baru sadar kalau Sai rupanya daritadi berada didekat mereka. Satu pangeran The Trio saja sudah bisa membuat kaca pecah karena teriakan fans, apa lagi dua? Bangunan siap-siap runtuh! #LEBAY!

"wah wah wah," Sai jalan sambil menepuk tangan pelan dan senyumannya tetap bertahan, "tidak disangka Naruto ditolak"

Naruto? Naruto-kun~ ohno, dia membatu karena tidak disangka dia baru saja ditolak. Oleh, seorang perempuan? Namikaze Naruto ditolak? Oh, dunia akan kiamat tidak lama lagi.

Mata bola Hinata tidak dapat berhenti melirik kekiri dan kekanan, aduh, canggungnya. "gomen Na-Naruto-san, a..aku nggak pernah kencan de-dengan cowok. Ja... aduh, pokoknya aku benar-benar minta maaf Naruto-san!" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk kepalanya.

Blushh~

"aku kenapa ya?" tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dia dapat merasakan degupan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan ini.

Naruto berdehem agar membuat tenggorokannya yang tadi tercekat tidak bisa keluar suara agar bisa. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya kedua bahu Hinata yang dihadapannya ini. Mata sapphire Naruto menatap mata lavender pucat Hinata dalam-dalam.

Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, senyuman menawan terukir diwajahnya. "kamu menarik Hinata-chan. Aku suka padamu,"

"kita jadian ya, Hinata-chan,"

Mata Hinata langsung membulat dan mulutnya menjadi angka 3, serta kuping kelinci keluar. Dia menatap terkejut dan heran ke Naruto.

"WHAAATTTTT?"

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan kemudian pandangan mereka balik ke seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo yang diikat dua. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri ketika mendapat aura yang sangat jarang dirasa mereka yang keluar dari si gadis rambut indigo itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Ino mendekat ke meja si gadis rambut indigo itu yang sedang membenam kepalanya dilipatan kedua tangan.

"kamu diculik Naruto, sesudah balik malah lesu begini. Terjadi sesuatu, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

Terjadi sesuatu? Oh tentu saja! Penuh kejutan dipagi hari Hinata. Dia datang bukan menggunakan kacamatanya lagi tetapi pakai kontak lensa, menerima usulan Sasuke. Sesampai dikelas, Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, peluknya begitu erat sampai dia sulit bernafas. Gara-gara kedatangan pangeran Naruto, kelasnya ribut dan mengerumuni Naruto. Naruto berusaha keluar dari kelasnya dan menariknya lari dari fans fanatiknya. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengajaknya kencan, dan itu ditolak Hinata, terjadilah kata-kata tidak sedap bilang Hinata bodoh. Selanjutnya? Naruto bilang dia tertarik kepada Hinata dan mau mereka jadian.

_Flashback:_

"kita jadian ya, Hinata-chan,"

Mata Hinata langsung membulat dan mulutnya menjadi angka 3, serta kuping kelinci keluar. Dia menatap terkejut dan heran ke Naruto.

"WHAAATTTTT?"

Sai mengerjap-ngerjap matanya menatap Naruto, "Na...Naru, kamu serius?" tanya Sai. Naruto mengangguk kepalanya mantap. "tentu saja!"

Naruto menggengam kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto. Teringat pula kejadian kemarin, tangan Sasuke yang dingin, beda dengan Naruto yang terasa hangat. Ah, Hinata nyesel mengingatnya, mukanya langsung memanas ketika ingat begitu dekatnya jarak mukanya dengan jarak muka Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, oh, Hinata dapat merasakan begitu panas seluruh tubuhnya. Dia juga merasa hidungnya yang, emm...

CROOOTTTT~! Oh, shit!

"HINATA-CHAN! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto panik ketika melihat darah yang tiba-tiba mengalir keluar dari hidung mungil Hinata. Dia langsung melepaskan dasinya dan membuatnya menahan hidung Hinata yang mengalir tidak bisa berhenti itu. Naruto membaring badan Hinata dan meletakan kepala Hinata ke pahanya.

Sai menumpu lututnya ke lantai dan tersenyum geli ke arah Hinata, "kita bawa ke UKS ya," Hinata menggeleng kepalanya dan mengibas tangannya. "a...aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh," kata Hinata meyakinkan.

Gimana para fans The Trio? Mereka tercengang dan terkagum oleh sikap gentleman Naruto dan Sai. Mereka menonton mereka seperti sedang menonton film romance. Awww~

Hinata segera berdiri dan tetap menggunakan dasi Naruto untuk menahan lubang hidungnya itu. Dengan suara aneh, "Na-Naruto-san, a...aku pinjem dulu ya da...dasinya. kalau sudah kucuci dan bersih. Ba..baru kubalikkin," kata Hinata.

Hinata baru saja mau beranjak dari tempat kalau saja dia tidak merasakan tangan yang besar, kekar dan hangat itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. "jawabannya Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto sambil menatap harap ke Hinata.

Hinata tertegun, "a...aku pikir-pikir dulu ya Naruto-san," kata Hinata dengan volume yang kecil, atau lebih panttas disebut bisikan. Kemudian, Hinata melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan jalan menjauhi dua pangeran The Trio dan tatapan kagum fans-fans pangeran itu.

_End of the flashback_

Ketika Hinata menceritakan dengan wajah yang murung, wajahnya menjadi tambah murung tambah muram karena ketawaan Ino yang meledak-ledak itu. Ditambah lagi sepertinya kejadian tadi mulai melebar luas karena banyak yang melototi Hinata. Aah, tabahkan dirimu ya Hina-chan.

"HAHAHAHA! HINATA, HINATA. Masa bisa sih malah mimisan! Ya ampun! Kalau aku disana kayaknya aku bakal mati karena terlalu banyak ketawa deh! HAHAHAHA!" semprot Ino seraya diketawanya itu.

Hinata menutup wajahnya merona hebat dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil itu. "I...ino~" rengek Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah temannya yang kekanakan itu. Sakura sebenarnya juga ingin ikut ketawa, tapi dia tidak mau menjadi teman jahat yang menertawai kejelekan teman baiknya. Dia mendekati belakang Hinata dan memijit kedua bahu Hinata agar membuat Hinata lebih relaks.

"tidak usah hiraukan si pig itu Hinata, dia sudah tidak waras. Karena kamu menolak kencan Naruto, kita bisa bawa Ino ke RSJ" ucap Sakura sambil menatap lembut ke Hinata. Aah, Hinata merasa seperti disurga, pijitan Sakura emang terbaik.

"Hey!" jawab Ino dan menatap Sakura kesal. Dan Sakura membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidah.

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Siiinngggggg...~

Hinata dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya, dia grogi, grogi! Dia terus merangkul lengan Sakura dengan erat, seperti kelinci kecil yang takut kehilangan jejak ibunya. "Sa..Sakura, ke...kenapa mereka smua me...menatap ku?"

Ino yang berjalan disebelah Hinata hanya menatap Hinata dengan sebelah alis yang diangkatnya, "ayolah. Paling-paling karena kejadian tadi pagi," jawab Ino.

Hinata mengerang kecil, "aku tidak suka ta...tatapan mereka," sahut Hinata dengan sedikit manja, dia merangkul Sakura lebih erat dan lebih dekat lagi.

Tiba-tiba Hinata melepas rangkulan lengannya. Sakura menoleh menatap Hinata heran yang tiba-tiba berhenti jalan. "a...aku jadi tidak ada mood makan. Kalian makan saja, aku ke atap baca novelku. Jaa~" ucap Hinata kemudian meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Ino menatap marah ke arah punggung Hinata. Dia berkacak pinggang, "Lagi-lagi tinggal?" teriak Ino. Sakura menaikkan bahunya, "yasudah, kita saja. Yuk, Ino" sahut Sakura datar. Ino menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat punggung Hinata yang sudah menghilang.

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian dibuangnya perlahan. Ah, lebih nyaman diatap daripada dikoridor dilototi orang terus begitu pikir Hinata.

Hinata jalan mendekat dinding dan duduk bersandar. Hinata menutup matanya ketika merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang dan rasa dingin dan adem menusuk kulitnya. Hinata menoleh ke kanannya.

"eh?"

Muka Hinata langsung menegang dan keringat dingin sudah mengalir. Wajahnya memanas melihat siapa yang disampingnya ini.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Uchiha Sasuke, berada disampingnya. Sedang tidur sepertinya karena matanya yang tertutup. Punggung yang menyandar di dinding, kakinya yang menopang lengan kanannya. Aaah, kerennn!

Hinata menelan ludahnya, dengan tangan bergetar dia mengeluarkan telpon genggamnya dan memotret posisi tidur Sasuke yang keren. Terakhir hasil potretnya, Hinata tersenyum puas. Kemudian disimpan lagi hpnya, tidak mau tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke.

Hinata merangkak dekat ke Sasuke, Hinata dengan mulut yang terbuka memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tertidur pulas terlihat begitu, lucu dan tenang. Matanya yang tajam itu tertutup, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Hidung yang mancung. Bibir tipis yang menggoda cewek ingin mencumbunya.

Tenangkan dirimu Hinata, kamu tidak mau kejadian seperti tadi pagi terjadi lagi!

Tangan Hinata mengangkat memegang bahu Sasuke, dengan pelan dia mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, kalau tidur disini bisa sakit lo," bisik Hinata, agak ragu dia mau membangunkan Sasuke.

Hinata langsung terpekik pelan dan mundur ketika mata tajam Sasuke terbuka dan menatapnya dingin. "sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan novelnya, "a...aku ke- kesini untuk baca novel. Di...dibawah ba—"

"tak usah jelasin," potong Sasuke kemudian dia menepuk tempat kosong sampingnya, menanda menyuruh Hinata duduk disampingnya. Hinata menunduk kepalanya dan seperti yang disuruh Sasuke, dia duduk disampingnya. Tapi, agak jauh.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke, "aku kira kamu tidak datang, karena melihatmu tidak berada didekat Naruto-san atau Sai-san," ucap Hinata untuk memecahkan keheningan.

Sasuke mendongak kepalanya menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh awan yang terbentuk berbeda-beda. "aku terlambat," jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata membulatkan mulutnya.

Kemudian Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tas yang berwarna coklat itu. Dia jalan menjauhi dan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang lebar itu, agak sedih karena cowok itu meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membalik badannya dan menatap Hinata datar, "Hyuuga,"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, "pilihanmu tepat memakai kontak lensa, kamu terlihat lebih cantik dan manis"

Hinata merasa mukanya memanas, ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, dia sakit dan dia perlu istirahat. Dua,karena pujian dan senyuman Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya meleleh itu.

"Jaa~" Blam!

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Dengan muka yang datar, Sasuke jalan mendekat Sai yang sedang duduk di tepi jendela dan sedang bercanda ria dengan gadis-gadis yang sedang mengelilinginya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, dia tidak menemukan Naruto. Dimana dia?

"Sasuke! Aku pikir kamu tidak datang," kata Sai terkejut ketika menemukan Sasuke yang baru saja menampakkan hidungnya itu. "Hn, aku terlambat," katanya datar. Dia tidak memedulikan fansnya yang terus memandanginya dan memanggilnya.

"Dimana dobe?" tanya Sasuke. "ketempat pacarnya" jawab Sai singkat. Dia merangkul Sasuke, Sasuke menatapnya heran karena terlihat alisnya yang berkerut. "pacar? Siapa kali ini?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Naru bilang dia mau serius dengan si Hyuuga itu," jawab Sai. "apa?" Sasuke mengerjap matanya, moga-moga apa yang didengarnya itu salah. "Hyuuga Hinata," ulang Sai dengan penekanan. Sai pikir sejak kapan sobatnya ini tuli, sampai perlu diulang.

"dia serius ya,"

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

"Hinata-chan! Rupanya kamu disini ya," kata Naruto senang ketika akhirnya menemukan 'pacar'nya ini, itu yang disebutnya.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang, Hinata tersenyum kecut ke arah Naruto. "konbanwa, Naruto-san," sapa Hinata sopan dan diganti dengan senyuman lembut.

"aku dari tadi mencarimu lo, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Hinata memegang dadanya yang dimana jantungnya terletak. Dia harus jujur, harus.

"Naruto-san, ada yang mau kukatakan," kata Hinata menatap Naruto takut-takut. Hinata menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Naru—"

"Naruto!" potong Naruto tiba-tiba.

"eh?" Hinata keheranan. "panggil aku Naruto. Jangan pake embel-embel 'san', kalau pke 'kun' si lumayan, ehehehe" jelas Naruto karena dia tau kalau Hinata keheranan seraya tertawa bodoh.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, "Naruto-kun, maaf, aku tidak bisa jadian denganmu," Hinata mengatakannya dengan cepat, sangat lagi dan menutup matanya erat-erat takut melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Apa?" teriak Naruto. Oh, Hinata. Bukalah matamu, kamu harus melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti rohnya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Naruto dengan terhuyung-huyung jalan mendekati dinding dan berjongkok, menumpu kedua lengannya ke kedua lututnya. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah, dia memang bodoh menolak pangeran KHS, tapi dia tidak ada feel kepada Naruto, jadi mau gimana?

Hinata jalan mendekat ke Naruto. Dia mengigit bibirnya, kemudian dia menunduk kepalanya menatap kepala Naruto yang tertunduk seperti laki pasrah saja. "...kau pantas dengan gadis lebih cantik lagi, tidak sepertiku yang hanya gadis biasa. Kamu jadian dengan lebih cantik saja, seperti seorang model(?)," kata Hinata berusaha menghiburkan Naruto yang shock berat karena ditolak.

Hinata mengjerit pelan karena tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan mendorongnya ke dinding, Naruto menahan kedua tangan Hinata agar tidak lari.

Mata Hinata melebar ketika menatap mata sapphire yang biasa memancarkan kelembutan dan kehangatan itu menjadi dingin dan tajam. Takut, Hinata takut. Dia takut hanya karena dia menolak Naruto, dia akan dibunuh. Dia tidak mau!

"kau mau mempermalukanku ya? Berani-beraninya kamu menolakku!" bentak Naruto.

-to be continue-

**Hosh hosh hosh...  
>gimana gimana? Cukup panjang? Moga-moga dichpter ini memuaskan bagi para review ya ^^ entah kenapa author merasa disini Sakura agak cuek ya. Hahaha.<strong>

**Balasan repiewww! :3**

**Sasuhina-caem: emang manis dong, Hinata gito lo, LOL. Review lg ya ^^**

**Rqm3490: ehehe, tau aja. Ini udh diupdate ^^ review lg ya haha**

**Atamae Hinasudachi: salam kenal tuh mae-san #jabat. Makasih udah suka crita fic ini,haha. :$ aissh, mae-san tau saja author,busted! Haha! mae-san ada baca juga ya? Ini udah panjang lg, kurg panjang? Bilg saja ^^ ini udh diupdate, review lagi yach!**

**Moku-chan: xixixi, loveyoutoo :p wah klo itu, tunggu saja ya haha. Oke deh! Author bwt fic GaaIno untuk moku-chan, ditunggu ya ^^ wah, asuna chan senang kali moku-chan suka ama cerita ku. review lg yo...^^**

** Reika: Hinata emang cantikkk . ohya? Sama juga dong ama Hinata, sekarang ama Hinata sama-sama pake lensa kontak lagi. Haha! Review lg yo ^^ dan, pstt, Reika-san cepetan update ffmu My Angel ya. Kkk~**

**n: ya ampun =.= wkwkwkw. Jgn miring dlo, hahaha. Thx udh ngereview, sering-sering review ya^^**

**blue night-chan: nah udah tau kan siapa yang lancang meluk Hinata. Lol. Sok tahu tp betul juga nya. :p sering-sering review lg yach...**

**Pretty Cute-Hime: salam kenal juga ^^ makasih. Review lg ya ^^**

**Zae-Hime: tq udh bilg fic ini bgus. Ini udh panjang. G cukup y? Udh diupdate. Review lg ya^^**

**-done-**

"**Minna-san! Berbaikhatilah mereview fic asuna-chan ya!" teriak SakuInoNaru! :9**


	4. Who's That Girl!

Hinata mengjerit pelan karena tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan mendorongnya ke dinding, Naruto menahan kedua tangan Hinata agar tidak lari.

"kau mau mempermalukanku ya? Berani-beraninya kamu menolakku!" bentak Naruto.

**The Trio and Bunny**

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**Pair: SasuHina, NaruHina**

**Rated : T **

**4. Who's that girl?**

Hinata memalingkan kepalanya, dan memejam matanya erat. Dia tidak mau melihat mata sapphire Naruto yang sangat dingin itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, didalam hati dia terus bergumam agar Naruto akan melepaskannya.

Naruto memegang dagu Hinata, dan dengan kasar membuat Hinata menghadapnya. "kenapa diam? Buka matamu!" bentak Naruto.

Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya, Hinata menatap Naruto takut-takut. Hinata terus mengigit bibir bawahnya, agar tubuhnya tidak bergetar hebat. Tapi sia-sia, dia terlalu takut. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata yang dari tadi ditahan Hinata akhirnya mengalir.

Tes.

"..."

Naruto tertegun. Perlahan dia melepaskan Hinata yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang pergelangan karena dicengkram Naruto sangat erat tadi. "apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Naruto didalam hati. Dia telah membuat Hinata menangis, padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah membuat perempuan nangis. Perasaan bersalah lama-lama menyelimutinya.

"aku bercanda, anggap saja semuanya tidak pernah terjadi," gumam Naruto.

Kemudian dia jalan meninggalkan Hinata yang terus menatapnya dari belakang. Naruto terbawa emosi tiba-tiba, dan tanpa disadarinya dia sudah menyerang Hinata, parah lagi dia telah membuat Hinata menangis.

"gomen ne, Naruto-san!"

Naruto dapat mendengar teriakan Hinata yang mengatakan maaf kepadanya. Padahal seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf, Hinata tidak membuat salah sedikit pun. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Tettt~ Tettt~ Tettt~

"..."

"Hinata?"

Hinata merasakan seseorang memanggilnya, dia mendongak kepalanya. Dia menyapa dengan senyuman kecil, "Sakura, ada apa?". Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Hinata heran, "sudah bel lo, kamu tidak mau pulang?" tanya Sakura balik.

Hinata mengedarkan penglihatannya. Benar, bel sudah berbunyi dan semua sudah pulang. Kelas mulai sepi, tinggal beberapa yang masih sibuk mencatat. Ino melihat buku yang ditutup oleh lengan Hinata. "waah, kamu bahkan tidak mencatat catatan Kakashi-sensei. Melamun terus ya lu? Beruntung kali ga ketahuan," kata Ino sambil menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

Hinata tidak menanggapi kata Ino, dia sibuk menyimpan barang-barangnya. Dia bangkit berdiri dan matanya terpaku ke seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintunya sambil menatapnya. Mata onyx, rambut warna biru dongker dan rambut yang modelnya seperti pantat ayam. "itu Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tanya Sakura seperti bisikan ke telinga Hinata.

Ino tiba-tiba saja merangkul SakuHina, "ayuk!" pekik Ino dan langsung menarik kedua temannya itu keluar.

Seperti dugaan, Sasuke menahan mereka. Ino menatap heran ke Sasuke, "aku ada perlu dengan Hyuuga," kata Sasuke datar. "emm," Sakura agak ragu membiarkan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Kalau ketahuan Neji, bisa-bisa Sakura dan Ino akan mendapatkan masalah. "tenang saja, aku akan mengantarnya pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya ke Neji-senpai," sahut Sasuke seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa lengannya ditarik, rupanya Ino. Sakura menatap kesal kearah. Ino melambai ke Hinata dan Sasuke, "jangan lupa membawanya pulang ya Sasuke-kun!" Dan terus begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung didekat Sasuke.

"kamu gila! Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Kalau ketahuan Neji, adik kesayangannya dengan seorang laki, gimana?" pekik Sakura kesal tertahan, dia menatap marah ke arah Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya menatap bosan kearah Sakura. "ayolah, tadi Sasuke kan sudah bilang kalau dia akan mengantar Hinata pulang dan akan menjelaskan semuanya ke Neji."

Sakura menatap Hinata dari kejauhan. Sasuke emang ada bilang begitu, tapi dia tetap cemas. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke bukan mengantarnya pulang? Malah ke hotel? Dan buat yang tidak senonoh. Ahh! Haruno Sakura! Segera buang pikiranmu itu!

Lagi-lagi lengan Sakura ditarik Ino. "biarlah lovebird itu, sekarang kita balik ke toko kemarin yuk. Aku mau beli dress kemarin!" kata Ino , Sakura pasrah aja lengannya ditarik Ino. Yah, Hinata pasti tidak apa-apa dengan si Uchiha itu.

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Hinata terus menunduk kepalanya dan membisu sejak kedua sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba meninggalnya. Diam-diam, Hinata yang baik ini merutuki dua sahabatnya itu. "Hey." Hinata mendongak kepalanya dan menatap onyx Sasuke. "y...ya?" tanya Hinata tergagap-gagap.

"aku tidak akan memakanmu," kata Sasuke yang sepertinya dapat merasakan Hinata yang mulai gugup didekatnya. "ada yang mau kutanya,"

"a...apa itu?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan, diikuti oleh Hinata. "Naruto-san?" gumam Hinata tanpa disadarinya ketika melihat pemuda dengan rambut jabrik pirangnya yang sangat lemas seperti rohnya sudah lari dari tubuhnya.

Dan seperti yang dilihat, tubuh yang seperti kehilangan rohnya itu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Berkali-kali Naruto hendak jatuh, untungnya ditahan Sai. Berkali-kali Naruto bergumam, "tamatlah riwayatku."

"aku rasa, kamu tau apa yang membuat Naruto menjadi begini," ujar Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah, dia agak ragu-ragu dan sedikit takut menceritakan ke Sasuke. Rupanya Naruto belum menceritkannya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Sepertinya gadis dihadapannya ini tidak ada niat membuka mulut. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan membelakang Hinata, "yasudah, kalau—"

"Tunggu! Aku ceritakan!"

Sebelah sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, dia membalikkan badannya lagi dan menatap Hinata yang sedang menunduk kepala dan memainkan jarinya.

"aku menolaknya, karena aku merasa ga pantas dengannya," ucap Hinata yang mulai bercerita. "ooo, intinya kamu mencampakkannya?" tebak Sasuke asal. "bukan! Em, aku... aku ini kan cewek biasa, sedangkan dia itu seperti selebritis... jadi... jadi."

Hinata terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin punya Sasuke-seperti biasa- mengetok kepalanya pelan. "aku mengerti. Jangan jelekan dirimu, kamu ada daya tarik juga kok Hyuuga." Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata. Melihat senyuman Sasuke yang jarang diperlihatkan, muka Hinata langsung merona. Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, "ayo, kuantar pulang, sesuai kuperjanjikan ke teman baikmu."

Sasuke sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, tetapi Hinata masih diam dan terus menoleh ke Sai yang sibuk menangani Naruto. "bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke tau siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Hinata. "tenang saja, biarkan mereka," kata Sasuke cuek. Dia terus berjalan, tidak mau ditinggal Hinata juga berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Disebuah bangku panjang ada seorang pemuda yang tampan sedang duduk sambil menatap layar hpnya itu. Sesekali pemuda itu dapat mendengar siswi-siswi centil sedang membisiknya dan tidak malu-malu mengedip mata untuk menggoda. Pemuda itu mendengus dan tetap bersikap cuek.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Dia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang lentik menggelapkan pandangannya. Tangan pemuda yang lebih besar itu mengambil tangan itu. Kemudian membalikkan badannya, dugaannya benar.

Seorang perempuan dengan warna rambut berwarna merah dan mata berwarna ruby merah menatap pemuda yang dihadapannya ini. Dia tertawa kecil kemudian menyambar memeluk lengan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Bisa dibilang, lama-kelamaan kedekatan The Trio dengan SakuInoHina menjadi akrab. Hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto tidak canggung lagi. Hubungan Ino dengan Sai sangat dekat, sampai teman-teman menebak kalau mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tapi bisa dibilang yang paling dekat dengan The Trio adalah Hinata.

Disini sekarang The Trio dengan SakuInoHina –atau The Trio - berada di atap. Tempat kesukaan mereka untuk berkumpul. Sekarang lagi waktu istirahat, masing-masing sedang menyantap makanan mereka untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan.

"Kenyang," kata Ino sebelum menutup bentonya. Ino menoleh ke kanan menatap isi bento Hinata, "Waah, sepertinya enak ya Hinata," kata Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat isi bento Hinata yang hampir setengah itu, melihat isinya membuat Ino lapar lagi. Hinata tersenyum, "Aku buat sendiri."

Ino menatap Hinata dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar, "Benarkah? Minta tamagonya dong... Aa..." Hinata dengan senang hati menyuapi Ino yang mau tamagonya. Hap! "Oishiii!" seru Ino seraya mengunyah. Hinata hanya tersenyum senang mendengar ada orang memuji masakannya.

"Aku siap,"

Hinata menoleh ke kanannya, sumber suara itu dari Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Sasuke melempar bungkusan roti yang isinya sudah habis ke tong sampah yang tersedia. "Cuman makan roti sudah kenyang, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hinata-chan perhatian banget dengan Teme," kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya. "Napa, Dobe? Cemburu?" tanya Sasuke jahil. Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan geramnya dengan menggenggam sumpitnya erat-erat.

"Nanti sehabis sekolah kita ke karaoke yuk!" usul Sakura tiba-tiba menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. "Ide yang bagus!" teriak Naruto setuju dengan usulan Sakura. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut."

Semuanya langsung menoleh menatap Sasuke yang tadi mengatakan dia tidak bisa ikut. "Kenapa ga bisa?" tanya menghela nafas, dia bangkit dan menatap Sakura datar, "Aku sudah ada janjian," jawab Sasuke. "Kamu ga bisa menolak janjianmu itu?" Gantian Naruto bertanya, dan dijawab oleh gelengan kepala. "Su...sudahlah, Sasuke sudah ada janjian. Kita saja yang pergi," kata Hinata bijak.

"Memang Hyuuga yang paling pengertian," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas dan pastinya merah saat ini. Hinata mendongak kepalanya karena tiba-tiba sebuah tangan 'mencuri' tamagonya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap matanya ketika melihat tamagonya sudah dimakan, dan yang 'mencuri'nya rupanya adalah Sasuke. "Enak."

Hinata terus menatap Sasuke sampai punggungnya yang lebar itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan menatap bentonya itu. Dia senang mendengar Sasuke memuji makanannya. "Cieeee..."

Hinata menatap temannya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda dan menjahil. "Sasuke bilang enak lo..." goda Ino sambil mendorong bahu Hinata pelan. Wajah Hinata makin merah, semerah warna tomat kesukaan Sasuke. "Biasa Sasuke tidak akan bilang enak kepada masakan siapapun kecuali masakan ibunya lo," gantian Sai yang menggoda.

"Ehm Ehm..." semua pada berdehem tidak jelas, mereka entah kenapa senang menggoda Hinata. Padahal kasian Hinata, sekarang suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Sepertinya Hinata kena demam tinggi.

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

"Sasuke... dia janjian dengan siapa ya?" tanya Ino sambil melamun yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun yang tersedia di sebuah toko gaun. Ino menoleh ke samping menatap Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan hpnya, sms-an ama Neji mungkin pikir Ino. Hinata menaikkan bahunya, tanda dia tidak tau.

Ino menatap kedepan ketika terdengar gorden berwarna merah marun itu terbuka, dan disana ada perempuan dengan mata emeraldnya menatap Ino. "Kenapa kamu penasaran kali?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata ada Sakura. Ino mendecak, "Ya kan jarang rupanya Sasuke ada janjian," jawab Ino. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menyimak penampilan Sakura.

"Perfect!" seru Ino. Dia menatap Sakura puas dan kagum. Sebuah long dress berwarna hijau muda dan terang ditubuh Sakura sangat cantik dipakai Sakura. Mengingat warna long dress dengan mata Sakura hampir mirip.

Ino menoleh ke Hinata untuk meminta pendapat, "Gimana Hi—" terpotong ketika melihat makhluk yang dicarinya tidak ada disofa. Tetapi berdiri menatap keluar dengan mata yang terbelalak. "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Hinata menoleh ke SakuIno. Dia menunjuk ke luar, "i...itu Sa...Sasuke,"

Spontan, Sakura dan Ino langsung lari melihat keluar. Mata mereka melebar dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "SASUKE DENGAN PEREMPUAN?" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Tanpa peduli rasa malu mereka karena berteriak di toko ternama.

Hinata sendiri tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihat sekarang. Melihat Sasuke dengan perempuan, lebih lagi yang disampingnya perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan warna rambut merah marun. Perempuan yang disamping itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke mesra, dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas itu mengambil beberapa tas karton. Urrghh, Hinata tidak menyukai perasaannya sekarang dan apa yang dilihatnya.

**Ehehehe, maaf ga dapat update kilat lagi. Karena asuna chan sudah sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah. Belum lagi, ujian sudah mendekat. Dan untungnya ditunda karena demon-demon, hihihi.**

**Nah nah nah, ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang sama Sasuke? Enteng banget lo ditebak. Hihihi...**

**-balasan review-**

**Moku-chan: ehehehe, let's try new thing. Buat Naruto yang biasa baik jd jahat. Tp jahatnya ga lama dong. Kan kasian Naruto y baik-baik gini asuna chan mengubah jd jahat. Bisa-bisa asuna chan dicari ama Naruto loverx... ^^ review lg yeee wkwkwk :p**

**Rqm3490: nah udh tau kan kenapa Naruto jd badboy, tp g bertahan lama kok :p review lg yeee ^^**

**Lollytha-chan: ini sudah dilanjutttt~ review lg yeee~**

**Yukio Hisa: waah, g cukup panjang ya -.- author usahain ;) review lg yeee ^^**

**Sasuhina-caem: otb, Naruto pny asuna chan *pelukNaru sudah diupdate ^^ review lg ya~**

**Zae-Hime: gomen g bisa update sgt kilat~ hahaha. Sering-sering review ya ;)**

**Atamae Hinasudachi: asuna chan g bisa update kilat lg T.T haha. Asuna chan kasih ciuman yaaa. *muachhh #plak. Panggil saja asuna chan, easy rite ;) sering-sering review yaaa**

**Ika chan: entah tuh, Naruto jahat ya. Hahaa... ;) review lg ya :D**

**Nanasyya: iyo, author terinspirasi dr sana **

**Blue night-chan: sabar nak, sabarrrrr. Anak sabar disayang Naruto nnt. :p lol, **

**n: udh author selamatkan B) sering-sering review lg yeee ;;)**

**-done-**

**Author mau promosi fic asuna chan kedua lo. Ff req dari Moku-chan. Pair GaaIno, Moku-chan dkk moga-moga suka yooo.  
>Summary of Hopeless Love:<br>Apa yg harus dilakukan Gaara agar sahabat yang disayang dan dicintai melupakan mantannya itu? Gaara bahkan tidak keberatan membiarkannya menjadi pelarian sahabatnya. Gaara akan melakukan semuanya untuk melindungi sahabatnya, / "Aku kangen dia, Gaara," / GaaIno, mind to RnR?**

**Last words! Review pleaseeee :9**


	5. You Will Know

"SASUKE DENGAN PEREMPUAN?" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Sedang Hinata hanya berdiri disamping mereka dan menatap keluar dengan pandangan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Apakah ini mimpi?

**The Trio and Bunny**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Will Know**

"Bukannya itu Karin?"

SakuInoHina refleks menoleh ke pekerja yang tadi berteriak kegirangan. _Karin?_

Ino tiba-tiba menjetikkan jarinya, "Aku tau dia! Karin! Bukannya dia Karin si bintang idola?" sahut Ino. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tentu saja dia tidak tahu siapa itu Karin. Mengingat dia di rumah tidak ada waktu menonton kecuali belajar. Dan tampaknya Hinata juga tidak tau siapa itu Karin, karena entah kenapa Hinata agak anti dengan televisi.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ya ampun, kalian kok ketinggalan jaman sih. Karin, idola dari TrixEnt. Karin bekerja sebagai penyanyi dan aktor. Dia baru-baru ini semakin terkenal, karena dia adalah peran utama dari drama yang terkenal. Judulnya Love Rain, dia main dengan aktor terkenal lo, Temujin!" jelas Ino panjang lebar, yang ditanggapi oleh kedua sobatnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Yang berada disebelah Karin, jangan-jangan pacarnya?"

"Aduh, ganteng kali. Mereka serasi ya!"

Hinata dapat merasakan hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar percakapan para pekerja itu. Dia tidak mau percaya apa yang dikata para pekerja itu. Tapi melihat mereka dua sangat akrab dan dapat dibilang mesra, membuat Hinata mau tak mau harus percaya juga.

"Sialan itu si Sasuke. Punya pacar idola, nggak bilang-bilang," umpat Ino yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan Karin dari kejauhan yang baru menghilang karena masuk ke salah satu toko. Tiba-tiba Ino dan Sakura dapat merasakan hawa yang mengerikan. Membuat bulu kuduk Ino dan Sakura berdiri, mereka sadar kalau hawa itu datang dari Hinata. "Hi—Hinata, kamu ti –tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura hati-hati dengan senyumannya yang aneh itu.

Hinata masih menunduk kepalanya dan memain-main jarinya. Tiba-tiba mood Hinata menjadi jelek, sangat jelek... "Ya," jawabnya singkat. Kemudian dia balik dan mengambil tas selempangnya. "Aku pergi," katanya sebelum hilang dari balik pintu. Ino langsung menggosok lengannya, "mengerikan..." ucapnya penuh horror.

~(=v=)~

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada perubahan... Dan juga sepertinya semua merasakan hawa yang tidak enak mengelilingi mereka. Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen instannya sesekali melirik Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian. Ada apa dengan kedua insan itu? Kelihatan Sakura dan Ino tidak begitu memerdulikannya, karena mereka tau kenapa...

Kenapa Hinata duduk menjauh dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari Sasuke.

Hinata merasa dia bodoh, dia cukup kesal melihat kemarin Sasuke dengan gadis lain. Gadis itu sebenarnya adalah idola, dan orang-orang pada berbisik kalau Sasuke pacaran dengan idola itu. Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak ada hak untuk merasa marah dengan Sasuke. Tapi...

Sasuke pun daritadi tidak dapat menikmati bento spesialnya yang dibuat ibunya itu. Sasuke tidak masalah tiba-tiba saja Hinata duduk menjauh darinya. Cuman, dia agak heran dengan sikap Hinata hari ini. Hinata terkesan cuek dan dingin terhadapnya. Dan, Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Dia terus berpikir apa yang dia buat salah sehingga membuat Hinata sikap acuh tak acuh dengannya.

Sasuke menutup kotak makannya dan mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Hinata yang sedang melahap makanannya. "Kamu kenapa, Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata melirik Sasuke sekejap kemudian sibuk dengan makannya lagi. "Hyuu—"

"tidak baik bicara sewaktu makan," sambar Hinata. Oke oke, Hinata tampak benar-benar malas dan tidak ada mood menjawab Sasuke. Sikap Hinata membuat Sasuke yang penasaran menjadi kesal. Sasuke menatap Hinata kesal, apakah Hinata menghiraukannya, jawabannya tidak. Tatapan itu lembar ke Sakura dan Ino yang sedang makan dengan diam. Sasuke minta penjelasan dari dua sahabat Hinata, tetapi yang ditatap malah tidak berani menatap mata onyx Sasuke malah sibuk makan terus.

"Terserah," Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan melewati Hinata kemudian menghilang, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk makan itu. Ino mendekat ke Sai, dan membisik "Sasuke, dia punya pacar?" tanya Ino hati-hati dengan bisikan yang sangat pelan. Dia takut Hinata terdengar. Sai menatap heran ke Ino, kemudian dia menggeleng kepalanya, "tidak ada kok," jawabnya kemudian. Ino langsung menatap Sakura, jadi kemarin yang dilihatnya dengan Sasuke itu siapa? Mau bertanya lebih lanjut tetapi Hinata bangkit berdiri dan balik kekelas, segera disusul Sakura dan Ino.

~(0...0)~

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

Sabar Sasuke, sabarrr... kamu harus sabar yaaa...

Oke oke, tingkat kesabaran Sasuke hampir habis. Dia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali Sasuke melewati Hinata, dia memberi sapaan, yang diberi malah cuek. Seolah-olah, Sasuke tidak ada dan melewati Sasuke tanpa balasan sapa. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa Hinata marah dengannya. Tetapi, Sasuke ingat dia tidak membuat sedikit salah pun ke Hinata. Sasuke bisa cuek juga menanggapi sikap cuek Hinata kedia. Tetapi, dia merasa tidak nyaman kalau Hinata mencueknya. Dia merasa bosan dan kesepian, biasanya kalau dia bosan dia akan menjahili atau menggoda Hinata untuk menghiburnya sendiri.

Hinata merasa dia seperti anak kecil saja. Ngambek tidak jelas. padahal Sasuke tidak berbuat salah kepadanya, sama sekali tidak ada lo. Tapi ngambek karena kelihatan Sasuke dengan perempuan lain seperti kepergok Sasuke selingkuh dengan perempuan lain. Sasuke menyapanya, dia tidak membalas malah melewat saja. Ketika Sasuke meminta maaf kalau dia buat salah dan menyuruhnya menjelaskan apa salahnya, Hinata malah sibuk dengan bukunya. Dia tahu ini membuat Sasuke stress...

.

Hinata berjalan menatap kedepan, jalannya melambar ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang dia tidak ingin ketemu. Cuek Hinata, cuek saja. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mau ribut lagi karena sudah capek dengan sikap cuek Hinata. Tetapi, dugaan Hinata salah. Ketika mereka sudah jalan sejajar, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong Hinata sehingga punggung Hinata menempel kedinding. Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dikedua sisi kepala Hinata.

"Dengar, Hyuuga. Jangan main-main denganku. Katakan apa salahku, apapun yang aku buat salah membuat mu marah, aku minta maaf. Tetapi bagaimana juga aku perlu penjelasan kenapa sikapmu begini terhadapku. Kamu tidak boleh cuek begini denganku. Kamu tau tidak ini sangat menyiksakan."

Sasuke menekan suaranya ketika dia bilang 'menyiksakan'. Hinata tertegun menatap onyx Sasuke yang sepertinya sungguh-sungguh terasa siksa melihat sikapnya ini. Apa Hinata mau menceritakannya? Kalau sudah menceritakannya, Hinata takut gantian Sasuke marah padanya karena Hinata marah ke Sasuke dengan alasan tidak jelas.

.

"Eh? Itu Teme, lagi ngapain dia?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri ketika sosok yang dicarinya akhirnya ketemu. "Itu..." Naruto tidak menunggu Sai menyelesaikan katanya, Naruto langsung lari dan menepuk bahu Sasuke kuat, bermaksud mengejutkannya. Naruto tidak sadar kalau dihadapan Sasuke adalah Hinata.

Cup.

Mata Sasuke dan Hinata melebar, ketika satu sama lain merasakan sesuatu yang lembut tertempel dibibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka diam saja, tetap posisi begitu sehingga mendengar teriakan Naruto yang heboh dan berisik.

"EEHH?" teriak Naruto. Muka Naruto memucat ketika melihat sobatnya berciuman dengan perempuan yang dia sempat naksir. Aduh aduh, Naruto bermaksud mengejutkan Sasuke. Malah jadinya Sasuke yang mengejutkan Naruto.

Naruto menarik Sasuke, menjauhkannya dan bibirnya dari Hinata dan bibir Hinata. Mata Hinata masih melebar, dia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang mematung menatapnya. Sekujur tubuh Hinata terasa panas, terutama wajahnya itu sepertinya terbakar. Hinata dapat merasakan hidungnya yang mulai aneh ini, kemudian Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Yang mengalir itu mengalir sampai mengenai bibir Hinata, Hinata dapat merasakan rasa asin. Oh tidak...

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat darah segar mengalir tiba-tiba dari hidung Hinata.

Hinata menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanan, tangan sebelahnya lagi cepat-cepat mengambil sapu tangan yang dia simpan disakunya. Stelah mendapat sapu tangannya, Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus darahnya sebelum keluar lebih banyak.

"Biar Sasuke membawa mu ke UKS, Hinata," ucap Sai sambil mendorong Sasuke pelan mendekat Hinata. Hinata langsung panik dan menggeleng kepalanya cepat, "Aku tidak apa-apa," tolak Hinata sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang bebas.

"Darahmu terus mengalir, apa yang tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke ketus. Dia kemudian menyelip tangannya disela kaki Hinata. Selanjutnya, Hinata merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menahan napasnya. Dia berusaha mengontrol jantungnya yang berdetak cepat ini, moga-moga Sasuke tidak terdengar.

"Kyaaa! Sasukeeee!"

Melihat pangeran mereka menggendong seorang gadis dengan bridal style. Tentu saja membuat para murid-murid berteriak histeris. Mereka iri, sangattt! Teriakan mereka tentu saja tidak ditanggapi Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menggendong Hinata ke UKS.

~( T.T )~

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

Sasuke perlahan membaring tubuh Hinata ke ranjang tersedia yang ada di ruang kesehatan. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, "Sepertinya Shizune-sensei sedang keluar," kata Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menangkap satu kotak berisi tissue. Diambilnya dua lembar kemudian balik ke tepi ranjang. Sasuke memberi tissue itu kepada Hinata.

"sumbat hidungmu dengan tissue," ucap Sasuke. Hinata cepat-cepat menyumbat tissue kedua lubang hidungnya, menggantikan yang tadi ditahan dengan sapu tangannya yang tadinya berwarna putih menjadi merah karena darah.

Sasuke menarik bangku mendekat ketepi ranjang dan menjatuhkan bokongnya. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tidak berani menatapnya. Sekali-kali Hinata melirik ke Sasuke, dan lirikan itu tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Hyuuga, kenapa kamu bersikap cuek hari ini denganku?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya dan menatap Hinata penuh harap agar Hinata mau menjawabnya. Hinata menarik selimut sampai kehidungnya. Dia menatap Sasuke takut-takut, "Kamu janji kamu tidak akan marah atau ketawa?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk kepalanya mantap.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghelanya. Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke, "a...apa hubungan mu dengan Karin si idola?" tanya Hinata tergagap-gagap. Dahi Sasuke berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Karin?" ulang Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Sasuke.

"Dia pacarmu? Kalian ada hubungan khusus,?"

"Aku tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Karin."

"Jadi kalian teman?"

"Bukan kok."

"Berarti kalian punya hubungan khusus dong."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada, Hyuuga. Percayalah."

"Kalau bukan teman bukan pacar jadi siapa dong sih Karin itu? Menyebalkan!" Hinata kehilangan kesabaran, dia langsung teriak dan langsung duduk menatap marah ke Sasuke. Teman bukan, pacar bukan, jadi siapa tuh Karin? Jangan bilang Karin itu bukan siapa-siapanya, karena itu jawaban yang tidak masuk akal karena Hinata menatap memakai mata sendiri melihat Karin menggandeng lengan Sasuke mesra.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. Hinata mematung dan tanpa disadarinya dia telah menahan nafasnya. "Itu, ra-ha-si-a" bisik Sasuke misterius.

Brak!

Sasuke dan Hinata refleks menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar. "Ino?" Ino masuk ruangan dan menatap ke Sasuke tidak senang. Ino tidak sendirian, Sakura, Sai, dan Naruto juga berada dibelakang Ino. Ino jalan mendekat, "Ayolah Sasuke. Katakan apa hubunganmu dengan Karin. Jangan membuat Hinata penasaran."

"yang penasaran itu Hyuuga atau kamu Yamanaka?" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit sindiran kepada Ino. Ino menatap Sasuke tidak suka. Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan, "Terimakasih sudah mau menceritakan Hyuuga. Tentang Karin, kamu akan tahu tidak lama lagi," sahut Sasuke sebelumnya.

(o . o|||)

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

Tidak biasanya Hinata pulang tanpa didampingi oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Hinata meninggalkan gedung sekolah sendirian. Karena Ino punya janjian Sai, jadi dia tidak bisa menemani Hinata pulang. Kebetulan pula hari ini Sakura ada jadwal piket. Sakura dan Ino pertama ragu membiarkan Hinata pulang sendirian, takutnya nanti ada apa-apa dijalan akhirnya mereka kena marah oleh Neji. Sakura ingin menyuruh Sasuke mengantarnya, tetapi ketika bel berbunyi, pemuda itu sudah menghilang. Mau menyuruh Naruto, tapi ditolak Hinata. Mengatakan kalau lebih ngeri lagi kalau laki-laki mengantarnya pulang. Ya alhasil, Hinata bersikeras kalau dia tidak apa-apa kalau pulang sendiri.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika yang dihadapannya ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. "Hyuuga-san."

"Kyaa!" teriak Hinata ketika perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya dan mengajaknya ke taman belakang yang sepi itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu mendorong Hinata dengan kasar sehingga Hinata jatuh terduduk ditanah yang kotor.

Hinata meringis dan mengelus pantatnya yang sakit itu. Mata Hinata melebar ketika menangkap perempuan itu tidak sendirian, tetapi segerombolan perempuan mengepungnya. "Dasar cewek murahan. Kamu keluarga Hyuuga terhormat, tetapi tega-teganya kamu menggoda Sasuke-kun!" maki perempuan itu yang sedang menatap Hinata benci.

Tubuh Hinata menegang, apa-apaan ini. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, moga-moga ada seseorang yang lewat dan menolongnya dari keributan ini.

"Dulu kamu menggoda Naruto-kun, sekarang Sasuke. Apa sih maumu!" maki lagi perempuan lain. Hinata tidak suka pandangan gerombolan itu. Mereka menatap Hinata seperti perempuan yang rendah, kotor, jijik... Hinata tidak suka, tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat dan menatap takut kearah perempuan itu.

Mata Hinata lebih lebar lagi ketika terlihat perempuan yang badannya lebih besar daripada yang lain sedang membawa ember besar berisi air. "Lakukan!"

"Tunggu—" Byuurrr! Hinata langsung menutup matanya ketika merasakan air dingin tumpah ketubuhnya. Dingin, hari sudah sore membuat udara makin dingin, ditambah lagi air yang dingin ini. Tubuh Hinata bergetar lagi, Hinata mendekap tubuhnya erat, bibirnya yang sudah membiru terus bergetar. Gerombolan perempuan itu menatap Hinata tanpa ampun, ada yang sudah puas dengan derita Hinata ada yang belum pula.

"Ini hukuman buat mu karena menggoda Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun. Terlebih lagi kamu sudah mencuri ciuman pertama Sasuke!" bentak perempuan yang kayaknya lebih berkuasa. Dia siap-siap mengangkat tangannya dan mengayun untuk menampar Hinata, hampir kena kalau saja bukan ada satu tangan yang menahan pergelangan perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucapnya dingin, tajam, sinis, dsb yang kejam-kejam.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Mata Sasuke yang penuh amarah itu menatap perempuan yang dia tahan tangannya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulang Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Perempuan itu bergetar hebat menatap mata Sasuke dan menangkap nada Sasuke yang sangat tidak senang. "Ka—Aku..A—"

Sasuke mendorong perempuan itu kasar dan untung saja ditangkap oleh perempuan yang tadi menyiram Hinata, kalau tidak perempuan itu pasti jatuh. Sasuke bersikap kasar ke perempuan itu seperti dia sudah lupa apa yang sudah diajari ibu dan ayahnya, "Jangan bersikap kasar dengan perempuan."

Gerombolan itu jalan mundur perlahan dan menatap Sasuke yang dipenuhi amarah takut-takut. Mereka munduk, Sasuke maju mendekat Hinata yang daritadi mematung. Sasuke lagi-lagi menggendong Hinata bridal style.

"Kalau aku melihat kalian mengganggu Hinata lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini."

Kalimat Sasuke sukses membuat gerombolan itu menegang. Tidak kejam mendengar Sasuke mengancam dengan cara mengeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi perempuan itu masih beruntung karena baru mendapat perlakuan kasar, belum lebih lagi. Jangan meremehkan Uchiha, dia dapat mengeluarkan siapa saja dengan enteng mengingat kalau dia adalah pendana terbesar untuk KHS.

.

Hinata mendekat kepalanya ke dada Sasuke, entah kenapa dia merasa hangat. Tubuhnya yang tadi mengigil karena kedinginan sekarang menjadi lebih hangat. "Arigatou," bisik Hinata.

"Aku antar kamu pulang," dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Hinata.

(* o ^)

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?"

"Mereka melakukan apa padamu, Hinata?"

"Tega-teganya mereka!"

"Akan ku patahkan kaki dan tangan mereka!"

Hinata hanya mendesah mendengar caci maki dua sahabatnya itu. Kesalahan besar Hinata menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura dan Ino. Sekarang mereka jadi semangat mau mematahkan kaki dan tangan segerombolan yang berbuat kasar kepada Hinata.

"Kalian dua mau menyerang segerombolan kemarin? Kalian akan mati konyol nanti." Sakura dan Ino dan Hinata menatap ke arah pintu yang baru di masuki Sasuke. Ino mendengus kesal, "Jangan meremehkan kami," Sakura hanya membuang muka.

Sasuke menaikkan bahunya tanda dia tidak peduli. Selanjutnya, Naruto dan Sai menyusul masuk ke kelas SakuInoHina. Sasuke mendekat Hinata, "Kamu sudah membaik?" Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman manis dan mengangguk kepalanya.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya Sakura. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, tangannya yang tadi sembunyi disaku dikeluarkan. Keluar tidak dengan tangan kosong, tapi dengan beberap helai kertas berbentuk persegi panjang. Sasuke melambai-lambai kertas itu.

"Aku mau mengajak kalian ke konser."

Naruto langsung menyambar kertas itu yang rupanya adalah kertas, "WOW! Tiket untuk masuk konser Karin?"

Disambar Ino, "Tiket juga untuk masuk backstage?" Semua langsung menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kamu kok bisa dapat tiket ini, Teme?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mendengus, "Aku Uchiha, semua pun aku bisa dapat. Tapi tiket ini adalah pemberian Karin yang aku minta."

Tatapan semua sekarang ganti menjadi tatapan heran, dahi mereka berkerut. Sasuke menyeringai, Sasuke menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Kamu mau tau siapa itu Karin? Datang ke konsernya, akan kuberitahu."

-to be continue-

**Oke oke, asuna chan belum bisa membocorkan Karin itu siapanya Sasuke disini. Terlalu panjang sudah chapter ini, siapa itu Karin akan diketahui di chapter selanjutnya :p oh ya! Yaa yang kalian tebak betul, cewek itu adalah Karin. Tapi, pertanyaannya sekarang, Karin itu siapanya Sasuke ya... :p**

**Terima kasih udah rajin-rajin review ya. Review kalian buat aku semangat melanjutkan ff ini ^^ sering-sering review. Banyak yg review asuna chan lebih sering mengupdate lg... lol :p**

**Last words,**

**Review pleaseee (:**

**Thx (menghilang poof)**


	6. She is He is

WOW! Tiket untuk masuk konser Karin?"

"Aku mau mengajak kalian ke konser."

"Tiket juga untuk masuk backstage?"

Sasuke menyeringai, Sasuke menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Kamu mau tau siapa itu Karin? Datang ke konsernya, akan kuberitahu."

**The Trio and Bunny**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6. She is... He is...**

Hinata menatap gugup disekeliling kerumunan ini. Hinata yang sedang memakai blouse berwarna peach dan celana ponggol berwarna hitam terus menatap sekelilingnya, Hinata seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, untuk mengetahui Karin itu siapanya Sasuke. Hinata dan teman-teman diajak Sasuke untuk datang ke konser Karin. Melihat orang-orang yang sangat banyak ini, ada yang mengambil spanduk, lightstick, kipas bergambar muka Karin, dll, Karin benar-benar idola yang sangat terkenal.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sai sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan Ino yang melambai tangannya kearah Hinata. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman kepada mereka dua. Mereka jalan mendekat, "Dimana Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang tidak bisa menemukan Sakura. Muka Ino tiba-tiba menjadi lesu, "Sakura tidak bisa datang, ibunya suruh dia menjaga adiknya."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk kepalanya mengerti. "Naru dan Sasuke sudah di backstage, kalian ada bawa kartu passnya kan?" tanya Sai dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Ino dan Hinata.

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

"OI! Sai, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan!"

Yang meneriaki nama mereka malah menerima tonjokan dari Ino. "Ittai!" teriak Naruto kesakitan. Ino melipat tangannya dan menatap Naruto galak, "Dasar! Teriak-teriak pula! Malu tau!" omel Ino. Naruto tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya mencibir tidak jelas.

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat kedua teman pirangnya itu. Tiba-tiba mata Hinata tertangkap Sasuke yang sedang jalan mendekat. Rona merah terasir di pipi Hinata, Sasuke memakai seragam sekolah saja sudah cukup keren. Apa lagi melihat Sasuke sekarang yang sedang memakai baju bebas.

Kemeja berwarna biru dongker dan dihiasi rompi dikenakan Sasuke terlihat sangat keren, dengan celana jeans panjang dan ada rantai-rantai yang terlihat sedikit bad boy untuk Sasuke. Serta topi fedora yang menutup rambutnya yang mencuat itu.

"Kamu menatapnya seperti mau melahapnya," bisik Ino jahil. Dan Hinata baru sadar rupanya dia dari tadi terus menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. Muka Hinata lebih merah lagi dan Hinata menunduk kepalanya agar Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya. Ino yang mendapatinya hanya mengkikik kecil.

"Karin sedang ada di ruangannya," kata Sasuke. Muka Naruto langsung berseri-seri, dia merangkul Sasuke, "Teme! Karin itu siapanya kamu sih?" tanya Naruto yang penuh perasaan. Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Naruto, "Kalian akan tau tidak lama lagi,"

Naruto mendecak kesal karena Sasuke tidak mau memberitahu dan sok misterius. Kemudian Naruto dan lain mengikuti Sasuke yang entah kemana mau membawa mereka. Langkah mereka terhenti didepan pintu yang terdapat nama Karin yang ada hias-hiasnya.

Tok Tok Tok!

Kreeett...

Pintu terbuka perlahan dan keluar Karin yang sepertinya baru siap berhias. Mata Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata melebar ketika melihat Karin si idola yang ada dihadapan. Mereka seperti tidak percaya mereka bisa ketemu si idola face to face. Sai hanya memberi senyuman hangat dan kecil.

Karin memberi senyuman manisnya yang bisa membuat para fans pingsan dan berteriak. "Konnichiwa," sapa Karin membungkuk badannya, dan dilakukan juga oleh yang lain kecuali Sasuke. Pandangan Karin pindah ke Sasuke, "Ini teman Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin. Sasuke mengangguk kepalanya dan mengenalkan temannya satu persatu.

Karin melebarkan pintunya, "Silahkan masuk," ucap Karin sopan. Mata Naruto dan Ino langsung melebar ketika melihat ruangan Karin yang sangat mewah itu. Banyak hadiah mewah dan kelihatan mahal yang dari fans-fansnya. Baju ganti yang kelihatan sangat cantik, aksesoris, sepatu. Semuanya!

Karin mempersilahkan teman-teman Sasuke duduk di sofa yang empuk tersedia itu. "Aku siapkan teh ya," tawa Karin sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Naruto terpesona dengan senyuman Karin itu. Hinata tiba-tiba saja bangkit, "A...ano, aku bantu," ucapnya dan mengekor Karin.

Karin mengeluarkan satu kotak bubuk teh dengan satu set cangkir dan teko. Hinata menyendok bubuk yang terdapat di kotak teh dan ditumpahkan ke cangkir transparan satu per satu. "Ehehe, aku hari ini gugup dengar Sasuke-kun membawa teman-temannya," kata Karin tiba-tiba yang sedang menumpahkan air panas. "Kamu tahu, Hinata, Sasuke-kun biasanya jarang lo cerita-cerita tentang temannya," Karin mulai bercerita dan Hinata mendengarnya, "Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia sering cerita tentang temannya. Dia bahkan sering cerita tentang mu lo Hinata," kata Karin menatap Hinata lembut. Mendengar rupanya Sasuke sering cerita tentangnya membuat muka Hinata merah.

"Be..begitu ya," ucap Hinata tersipu-sipu. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat kalau dia ingin menanyakan hubungan Karin dengan Sasuke. "A..Ano,"

Kring~ Kring~ Kring~

"Sebenter," tahan Karin dan mengambil iPhone whitenya yang tadi berbunyi terus menempelkan ke telinganya. Karin mendengarnya dengan serius sambil mengucapkan 'ya' dan mengangguk-angguk kepalanya. Terputus ketika Karin menutupnya. Karin menggoyang-goyang iPhonenya ke Hinata sambil tersenyum canggung, "Maaf, dari manager tadi,"

Hinata terdiam ketika melihat iPhone yang dipegang dan digoyang Karin, layarnya tergambar wajah Karin dengan Sasuke yang kelihatan mereka sangat dekat. Karin mengalung lengannya ke Sasuke dan membuat wajah bodoh sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Hinata tertegun, "Ka..Karin-san sangat sayang Sasuke-san ya," ucap Hinata susah payah. Karin menatap layar iPhonenya, kemudian dia mengangguk kepalanya, "Sayangggg sekali~"

Hinata tersenyum pahit, Sasuke beruntung mempunyai perempuan seperti Karin yang cantik dan terkenal. Hinata cemburu, padahal dia tidak punya hak untuk cemburu karena Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya bukan. "Aku doain kalian bisa bersama sampai menikah ya," ucap Hinata tulus.

"EH?"

Ruby Karin mengecil. Apa? Dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Hinata doain dia dengan Sasuke bisa bersama sampai menikah, kayaknya Hinata salah paham deh.

"Hi...— Hinata. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin sambil mengerjap-ngerjap matanya berkali-kali. Dia heran, heran sekali.

Hinata tersenyum malu dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang daun telinga, "Aku mendukung hubungan kalian. Ja...Jadi—"

Karin mengerti sekarang, Hinata benar-benar salah paham. Didalam hati dia mengutuk Sasuke yang rupanya masih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Karin mengibas tangannya, "Aku dengan Sasuke—"

^^The Trio and Bunny^^

Naruto merangkul Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan pspnya itu, membuat Sasuke berhenti mengetik-ngetik pspnya karena merasakan rangkulan Naruto yang seperti mau mencekiknya, dengan kasar dia melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

"Teme! Ayo dong, si Karin itu siapa sih? Pacar kan? Iya kan?" goda Naruto yang terus mendorong-dorong bahu Sasuke dengan bahunya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dobe, dia itu—"

"APA? KALIAN KAKAK ADIK?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata langsung mematung. Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yaitu dapur kecil yang ada Hinata dan Karin tadi. "Sudah dijawab bukan."

Naruto, Ino, dan Sai mengerjap-ngerjap mata mereka tidak percaya.

Karin mengangguk-angguk kepalanya. Karin menunjuk dirinya, "Aku dengan Sasuke **kakak beradik**" kata Karin ulang dengan menekankan kata '**kakak beradik**'. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, sekarang dia merasakan kepalanya seperti berputar. Hinata memegang dahinya dengan telapak tangannya, "Kepalaku~"

Karin tampak panik, tidak disangka berita tentangnya dengan Sasuke rupanya kakak adik itu sangatlah dahsyat. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin panik. Dia menopang tubuh Hinata balik ke ruang dressernya dan pelan-pelan mendudukan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang panik ketika muka Hinata yang kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Karin meminta penjelasan. Karin mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan tersenyum dengan perasaan bersalah. "Di...Dia syok ketika mendengar kita kakak adik,"

"Kalian bener kakak adik?" teriak Ino heboh. Karin mengangguk kepalany cepat untuk menanggapinya. "Kalian tidak mirip lo padahal," ujar Sai menatap Karin dan Sasuk bergantian, "Umur kalian kan sama," sambungnya.

Karin membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, kemudian dia tersenyum, "Karena kita kembar! Setelah Sasuke lahir, 2 menit kemudian aku terlahir. Haha!" ucap Karin dengan entengnya. Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu, "Ya, kita memang enggak mirip sih," Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Kembar? Muka saja tidak mirip, warna rambut kalian saja tidak sama!" protes Naruto.

"Oo," Karin memegang rambut merah marunnya, "Aku mengcatnya ketika aku mau masuk dunia hiburan. Dulu warna rambutku sama dengan Sasuke kok," jawab Karin sesuai pertanyaan Naruto. Jawaban Karin buat Naruto bungkam. "Warna bola mata kalian, tidak sama." kata Sai ketika menyadari warna bola mata mereka yang berbeda.

"Jangan bilang itu lensa?" tebak Ino asalan. Karin menggeleng kepalanya, "Nope, ini asli. Kalau warna bola mata kenapa beda, tidak tau juga tuh."

"Jadi, nama aslimu..."

"Uchiha Karin, desu."

"Ti... tidak disangka rupanya kalian kakak adik ya. Kembar lagi. Pa...padahal kalian tidak mirip lo," ucap Hinata yang sudah membaik. Hinata mengucapnya hati-hati karena tidak mau menyinggung perasaan kakak adik Uchiha itu. Karin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Brak!

Semua tersentak dan menoleh ke pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka kasar itu. Terlihat seorang laki dewasa yang ngos-ngosan dengan rambut berwarna biru dan gigi bertaring. "Karin! Saatnya latihan!" bentak laki dewasa itu. Karin menatapnya tidak suka, "Suigetsu! Aku sedang ada tamu!" bentak Karin sambil bertolak pinggang. Laki dewasa yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu menatap jengkel ke arah Karin, "Sekarang konsermu lebih penting! Saatanya latihan!" Suigetsu dengan langkah berat mendekat Karin dan menarik Karin keluar. "Le...Lepaskan!" Karin berontak tetapi dipeduli Suigetsu.

Blam!

Hening sesaat, sehingga Ino bertanya, "Kasar kali. Dia itu...?" Ino menoleh ke Sasuke, yang merasa sedang menatapnya menjawab, "Suigetsu, manajer Karin." Ino mengangguk kepalanya mengerti. Hinata menatap jam tangan berwarna putih yang menggantung di tangan kirinya itu, "2 jam lagi konser Karin akan mulai," gumamnya.

^^ The Trio and Bunny ^^

~2 jam kemudian

Sasuke dan lain beruntung mendapatkan tiket duduk _Goldens _Spot yang terletak paling depan yang dapat melihat jelas. Konser beberapa menit lagi sudah mau mulai, para fans-fans Karin yang tadinya terlihat diluar gedungan sudah menempati duduk masing-masing.

Hinata tersenyum lebar menatap ke panggung yang nanti akan ada Karin, "hihi, pertama kali datang ke konser buat deg-deg an!" gumam Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dia mendekat ke Hinata yang duduk disampingnya, "Akan lebih deg-degan ketika kamu melihat Karin,"

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran,"Jarang sekali Sasuke-san memuji orang," ucap Hinata tersenyum geli. Sasuke berdehem salting, "Yah, Karin itu adalah adik kebanggaanku." Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke sudah tersenyum, senyuman yang jarang dilihatkan.

"Waktu Karin mau masuk ke dunia hiburan, otou-san menolak mentah-mentah. Dia terus memohon otou-san agar mengizinkannya. Kemudian Karin menantang otou-san, kalau suatu hari dia terkenal dia akan meneruskan. Kalau tidak, dia akan keluar dari dunia hiburan dan bantu perusahaan otou-san. Dengan suara yang cantik itu, wajahnya yang cantik, akting yang pro, Karin benar-benar menjadi terkenal dan idola yang profesional. Aku benar-benar merasa bangga ke Karin ."

Hinata tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar cerita Sasuke, Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan dan senyuman Hinata lagi-lagi salting. "Jangan menatapku begitu," ucap Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Hinata tertawa kecil, "Sasuke-san benar-benar sayang Karin ya," kata Hinata.

Tiba-tiba lampu padam dan semuanya gelap gulita. Hinata menjerit kecil karena tiba-tiba saja pandangan semuanya gelap, dia tidak tau kalau opening konser rupanya begini. Tetapi dia langsung mendiam ketika merasakan tangannya itu hangat karena ada sebuah tangan yang menggengam tangannya.

Kemudian. Lampu satu persatu hidup dengan lampu yang berwarna merah. Dan lampu sorot berwarnaa merah menyinari Karin yang sedang membelakangi penonton. Mata Hinata berbinar-binar ketika melihat Karin yang berada dipanggung sangat cantik dari sebelumnya.

Karin memutar badannya dan sekarang Karin dapat melihat para fansnya yang terdapat 8ribu lebih itu. Karin menyeringai sinis dan seksi, dia mendekatkan micnya ke bibir, "Are you guys, ready?" bisiknya yang terdengar seksi.

Penonton yang diam tadi langsung bersorak-sorak heboh diikuti Ino dan Naruto. Hinata juga bersorak tetapi tidak seheboh dan seribut yang lain. Sasuke yang sedang menonton adiknya itu hanya senyum bangga. Lagu pun mulai terdengar dan Karin dengan penari yang dibelakangnya mulai menari dengan keren dan terlihat elegan. Hinata terpesona, dipanggung Karin terlihat begitu bersinar, lebih sinar daripada matahari. Hinata menahan napasnya ketika waktu di bagian akhir lagu, Karin menarik suaranya begitu panjang dan lama-lama lebih tinggi. Begitu indah.

Lagu berakhir dengan lampu yang lagi-lagi padam. Hinata menatap antusias ke Sasuke, "Keren! Apa judul lagu ini?" tanya Hinata. "Red Moon, lagu debut Karin yang langsung terkenal dan mendapat peringkat pertama disemua music chart," jelas Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk kepalanya, judulnya 'Red Moon' pantes saja tadi lampu semuanya berwarna merah, pakaian Karin dan penari pun merah.

Hinata dan lain sangat menikmati konser Karin. Begitu keren, apa lagi ini pertama kali Hinata menonton konser. Yang paling heboh ketika Ino terus teriak histeris ketika dipanggung tiba-tiba muncul Temujin yang menjadi guest star, Karin dengan Temujin menyanyi duet lagu Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat, "Lucky".

Lagu terakhir Karin yang membuat Hinata benar-benar terhanyut. Lagu yang dinyanyi Karin terdengar sedih dan memorable, Karin menyanyi begitu indah, penuh jiwa, dan membawa para fans ikut hanyut ke cerita lagu ini. Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke yang sepertinya juga ikut terhanyut ke lagu itu, "Judulnya Memories, lagu ciptaan Karin yang masuk ke album keempatnya." Kata Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya. "Mendapat peringkat satu bertahan selama empat bulan, hebat bukan," Hinata mengerti arti lagu ini sedikit, lagu ini mendeskripsikan hidup Karin yang ada tentang keluarganya, temannya, fansnya.

Ketika lagu berakhir, Karin membungkuk badannya kemudian menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Karin tersenyum lebar ke para fansnya, "Hontou ni arigato!" teriaknya yang diikuti fans-fans juga teriak. Karin memberikan pidato kecil kepada para fansnya, mengucapkan terimakasih kepada fansnya, kalau bukan fansnya dia tidak mungkin disini. Karin lebih berterimakasih kepada Sasuke, abangnya yang mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Dan sebagainya.

Konser ditutup dengan lambaian tangan Karin beserta penari-penarinya yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Fans pun satu-persatu meninggalkan tempat. Dan diikut Sasuke dan lain, tetapi mereka bukan pulang tetapi menuju kamar Karin.

^^ The Trio and bunny ^^

"Keren! Aku langsung menjadi fans pertamamu Karin!" ucap Hinata senang dan memeluk Karin, begitu juga Karin yang membalas pelukannya. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, "Hebat!" Sai tersenyum hangat, "Selamat atas kesuksesan konsermu," Karin membungkuk badannya mengucapkan terima kasih, Karin terdiam ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya lembut, "Sasuke-kun," "Omedetto," ucap Sasuke. Karin langsung menyambar Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan, "Arigatou, onii-chan!" seru Karin kesenangan.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang dulu ya," pamit Sai. Karin lagi-lagi membungkuk badannya, "Terimakasih sudah datang dan menonton," ucapnya. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba Karin mendorong Sasuke kesebelah Hinata, "Sasuke-kun antar Hinata pulang ya," pinta Karin dengan puppy eyesnya. Hinata terkejut kemudian mengibas-ngibas tangannya, "Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa menyuruh Neji-niisan untuk mengantarku pulang kok!" tolak Hinata.

Karin mengedip sebelah matanya nakal, "Biar Sasuke saja, tidak apa-apa kok. Ya kan?" kata Karin menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk kepalanya. Dia mengambil kunci mobilnya, "Ayo."

Sasuke jalan keluar dan diikuti lainnya, "Suigetsu, aku titipkan Karin ya," sebelum menutup pintunya. "Ha'i" jawab Suigetsu. Karin tersenyum puas kearah pintu yang tadi ditutupi Sasuke. "Karin?" Karin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Aku lelah, pulang yuk."

-to be continue-

**Nah! Sudah tau kan Karin itu siapa? Hahaha, jelek ya alasannya bilang Karin mengecat rambutnya. Kikiki. Ya, kalau enggak gimana dong? Chapter ini agak jelek ya, gomen gomen. Asuna chan ceritanya seperti sedang dikonser Karin yaaa. Wkwkkw.**

**Asuna chan perlu saran deh, perlu tanya para readers bagusan lawan Hinata nanti siapa ya? Untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Haha, ada ide? Siapa ya? Siapa siapa siapa? Kalau ada beritahu ya ;)**

**Banyak yg review mau req ff untuk buat pair Ino. ada yang mau GaaIno, ItaIno, SasuIno. Bagusan nnt ff slanjutnya Ino mau sama siapa yaaa? Haha. Voting yuk voting ;)**

**-balasan review-**

**El Chey: makasih, sekarang asuna chan ga bisa janji update kilat krn lagi ujian ni. G usah panggil senpai deh, asuna chan kan masih baru haha. Nah, jwban siapa itu Karin udh tau kan. Haha. Sering-sering review yaaa X)**

**Moku-chan: g bisa lagiii X( udh ujiaaan, haha. Ga janji bisa update kilattt~**

**Chi-Chi: waaaah, ._. hahaha, bljr srius saja dulu ;) gpp gpp, dah siap ujian sering-sering review yaach. Iyo iyo, Sasuke sedikit OOC dsni :p yooo, ujiannya gudluck ya, dah siap ujian repiewww! :p**

**Nilafishu: ini udh diupdate ;) makasih udh sukaaa. Haha. Gudluck utk unasnya ya :p sering-sering review yoo~**

**SuHi-18: udh ga penasaran lagi kaan~ haha. Iyaa, asuna chan masih lemah dalam kata-kata sering-sering review yooo~**

**T. Kurohime Reika: iya iya *angguk* wkwkw, benar benar. Reika-saaaannn! Cepetan update ff 'My Angel'nya dongggg. Huhuhuuu. *nngis guling-guling* iyaaa,,, sttt,,, udh tau kan siapa Karin ;) nyehehe. Sering review yaa Reika-san. ;)**

**n: salah. Karin adiknya sasu, eaaak, g kepikiran ya kyknya. Haha. ;)**

**-done-**

**Karena waktu hari rabu udah mulai ujian. Nnt jumat depan baru siap ujian. Asuna chan ngk bsa update kilat nnt~ jd kemungkinan jumat depan ato sabtu depan baru bisa update. Haha. **

**After read, reviewww pleaseeee ;9**


	7. Hi, Sasuke

**The Trio and Bunny**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7. Hi, Sasuke**

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya –atau disebut mansionnya—, dia mendorong pintunya yang besar dan mewah itu pelan. Tidak mau membangunkan pelayan yang seharusnya sudah tidur karena waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Sasuke melepas sepatu ketsnya kemudian menaruh ke rak sepatu. Mata Sasuke menatap penasaran ke arah sepatu _boots _berwarna hitam yang _stylish_, Sasuke berpikir punya siapa ini. Karin? Dia pulang ke rumah?

Tidak mau ambil pusing karena Sasuke sekarang sudah lelah dan ngantuk setengah mati habis antar Hinata pulang. Dengan langkah yang gontai-gontai dan mata yang sayu, kaki Sasuke membawanya ke kamarnya dan segera mengistirahatkan matanya yang sudah berat.

\ TAB /

Sasuke mengernyit dahinya dengar suara ketokan pintu diluar. Sasuke tentu terasa ganggu, siapa yang berani-beraninya menggangu _sleeping beauty_nya hah? Tidak mau menghiraukannya, Sasuke sambung tidur dengan memeluk bantalnya dan menarik selimut sampai dagunya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Sasuke menggeram, dia mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan itu menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Masuk!"

Sasuke kembali memejam matanya ketika berteriak menyuruh masuk dan terdengar seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke tidak ada niat membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk itu. Baru saja mau kembali ke alam mimpi, langsung dibatalkan ketika sinar Matahari masuk dan menggangu tidurnya itu.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, Sasuke menggeram, "Juugo." Sasuke membalikkan badannya agar matanya tidak terganggu oleh sinar Matahari.

"Ohaiyo, Sasuke-sama. Fugaku-sama menyuruh anda segera bangun dan gabung makan bersama."

"Bilang sama Ayah, aku masih mengantuk. Nanti lebih siang baru makan sarapan."

Juugo menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, dia tahu kok tuan mudanya ini tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak bisa Sasuke-sama. Fugaku-sama bersikeras menyuruh anda segera bangun dan gabung makan sarapan bersama,"

"Pokoknya tidak mau."

Oke, Sasuke sekarang berkelakuan seperti anak kecil. Bukannya dia tidak mau gabung makan sarapan bersama. Cumannya, gara-gara kemarin pulang larut malam. Dia tidak cukup tidur, dia masih ngantuk, matanya masih berat untuk dibuka.

"Dibawah ada tamu, anda tidak mau memalukan Fugaku-sama,bukan? Sebaiknya anda segera bangun, Fugaku-sama dan lainnya pasti sudah lama menunggu anda."

Tamu?

"Tamu ini sangat **penting** Sasuke-sama. Ayo, bangun."

Kesabaran Juugo sudah habis, dengan tidak segan-segan dia segera menarik selimut yang tadi membungkus tuan mudanya itu. Oh, ini sudah biasa, dia sudah menjadi pelayan di rumah Uchiha sudah bertahun-tahun dan melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

Kalau selimut sudah ditarik Juugo, Sasuke tidak bisa bantah lagi. Dengan malasnya dia turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Perjalanan singkat ke kamar mandi, Sasuke mencibir-cibir, entah tamu apa sampai Sasuke harus ikut sarapan dan terpaksa bangun pagi.

Punggung Sasuke menghilang setelah memasuki kamar mandi. Juugo tersenyum geli dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sasuke itu. Menunggu tuan mudanya siap-siap, Juugo segera merapikan tempat tidur Sasuke.

\ TAB /

Sasuke menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan malas dan perlahan, melihat mata Sasuke yang sayu dan terdapat kantung mata itu. Terlihat jelas Sasuke masih ngantuk dan belum cukup tidur. Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu, nanti setelah menemani Ayahnya dan _tamu penting_ itu, Sasuke dapat tidur balik memasuki alam mimpinya yang penuh dengan tomat-tomat.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar, dari kejauhan. Seorang gadis sedang menatap kangen ke arah pemuda yang sedang mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan ponggolnya itu. Simpel banget, tetapi di mata gadis itu Sasuke tetap terlihat tampan dengan apa yang dipakainya

_**Tahun terus berlalu. Sasuke, kamu tambah tampan dan tinggi yah...**_**, **pikir gadis itu dengan matanya yang belum bisa beralih dari Sasuke.

"Hihihi."

Gadis itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wanita dihadapannya ini yang tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Ada apa, tante?"

"Anak nakal itu sepertinya tidak cukup tidur," jawab Uchiha Mikoto. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, "Emangnya, Sasuke-kun kemarin kemana tante?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Dia kemarin pergi konser Karin dengan temannya. Larut malam baru pulang, entah kemana saja anak itu. Padahal jam 10 konser sudah selesai."

Senyum masih dipertahankan di wajah manis gadis itu, "Mungkin _out_ dengan temannya." Mikoto menaikkan bahunya, tanda dia sendiri juga tidak tahu tuh.

"Kamu..."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, rupanya Sasuke sudah berada dihadapannya. Mata Sasuke melebar dengan wajah tidak percaya dan ternganga menunjuk gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sasuke tidak percaya ini...

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya. Mikoto, Itachi, dan Fugaku tersenyum tipis menatap mereka dua. Gadis itu tersenyum menawan, gadis itu sudah memprediksi reaksi Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke. Aku... kembali."

Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya, "Kamu tidak kangen aku? Beri pelukan dong," canda gadis itu, tetapi masih dengan tangannya yang rentang. Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum kecil. Dia jalan mendekat dan memberi pelukan singkat kepadanya.

"Selamat kembali, Yakumo."

\ TAB /

Kurama Yakumo, nama gadis itu, yang mempunyai mata coklat yang indah dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat berkilauan itu. Sekarang Yakumo sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan keluarga Uchiha. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak sarapan bersama, dia kangen.

Terutama kangen sekali dengan lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

Sekali-kali, Yakumo diam-diam melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengoles jam stroberi ke roti yang sedang dipegangnya. "Ehm!" Ups, Yakumo tertangkap oleh Itachi yang sedang menyengir jahil ke arah Yakumo. Yakumo hanya menunduk kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Yakumo kangen kamu sekali, Sasuke." Yakumo melotot Itachi, yang dilotot hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah. Fugaku dan Mikoto ikut tersenyum, mereka tahu gadis ini punya perasaan khusus kepada Sasuke. Sayangnya anak bungsu mereka ini terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka.

Sasuke mengigit rotinya, kemudian menatap Yakumo dan memberi senyuman yang sangat tipis. Di dalam, Yakumo mengutuk Itachi yang sangat iseng ini. "Aku kangen kalian semua kok," kata Yakumo sopan dan tersenyum ke arah semuanya.

"Kamu kapan balik dari Korea?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Yakumo. Dia masih sibuk dengan acara makannya. "Kemarin sore, aku datang memberi kejutan kepada kalian. Eh, datang-datang kamu malah tidak ada, rupanya ke konser Karin ya." jawab Yakumo.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Yakumo bertanya, "Tumben ke konser Karin." Yakumo heran dengan Sasuke yang setumbennya ke konser Karin. Biasanya Sasuke tidak mau ke konser yang penuh dengan orang-orang dan perlu berdesakan. "Kenelin ke teman-teman. Teman-temanku semua pada penasaran siapa Karin itu setelah memergokku dengan Karin."

Mata Yakumo langsung melebar, "Apa? Teman-temanmu tidak tau siapa itu Karin?" tanya Yakumo dengan suara yang agak pekik. "Mereka penasaran Karin itu siapaku, " jawab Sasuke. Yakumo masih ingin bertanya, tetapi dipotong oleh Mikoto.

"Kemarin kok malam kali pulangnya?" tanya Mikoto yang mulai menginvestigasikan. Beginilah Mikoto, kalau anaknya pulang larut malam. Mikoto HARUS TAHU apa yang dilakukan anaknya itu sampai pulangnya malam-malam.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kemarin aku mengantar temanku pulang," jawab Sasuke yang tentunya jujur dong. "Siapa temanmu itu?" gantian Itachi yang tanya. Dia dengar dari Karin, Sasuke suka menceritakan teman-temannya, terutama ada satu perempuan yang selalu saja diceritakan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Fugaku yang dari tadi diam dan membaca korannya langsung melipat korannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Hyuuga? Anak Hiashi?" tanya Fugaku ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Yakumo yang disebelahnya terasa tenggorokannya tertohok, Sasuke mengatar temannya pulang? Dan temannya itu perempuan?

Mata Mikoto langsung berbinar, dia mencodongkan tubuhnya. "Wah, kamu dekat dengan anak Hiashi ya?" tanya Mikoto. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk kepalanya, "Akhir-akhir ini aku dan temanku dekat dengan dia dan temannya. Kita makan saja selalu bersama."

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau dia mulai menceritakan tentang teman-temannya. Ini tentu saja situasi yang jarang sekali, selama ini Sasuke yang pendiam tidak mau bercerita tentang sekolah dan teman malah berubah menjadi kebalikannya. Gimana ya? Sasuke menjadi lebih terbuka gitu?

Tentu saja sifat Sasuke yang mulai terbuka membuat Yakumo senang. Tetapi, dia tidak menyukai Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya. Selama ini dia yang hanya menjadi teman perempuan Sasuke yang dekat. Sehingga membuat semua perempuan iri.

Tapi kali ini, Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan lain? Hyuuga Hinata, sepertinya akan menjadi pensaingnya.

\ TAB /

Sasuke harus membatalkan rencananya yang habis sarapan akan kembali tidur. Karena sekarang dia berada di taman belakang rumahnya, berjalan keliling dengan Yakumo yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan.

Baru, Yakumo tiba-tiba berlari kecil mendekati sebuah ayunan. Dia duduk dan mengayun-ngayun dirinya kecil. Yakumo tersenyum senang, teringat masa kecilnya dengan Sasuke dulu. Sasuke yang menatap Yakumo yang seperti anak kecil pun ikut tersenyum.

Dia jalan mendekat ke Yakumo . dia bersandar dan memegang rantai yang berhubung dengan tempat duduk ayunan yang diduduki Yakumo. "Kenapa balik dari Korea, Yakumo?" tanya Sasuke. Yakumo menghentikan ayunannya dan mendongak kepalanya menatap wajah tampan itu.

Yakumo tersenyum miris, "Kenapa? Tidak suka aku kembali Jepang?" tanya Yakumo bermaksud bercanda, dia tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin jahat kali menjawab... "Iya aku tidak suka."

Yakumo melongo menatap Sasuke. Detik berikutnya Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yakumo yang sangat lucu. Yakumo baru sadar dia dipermainkan, dia langsung mengayun tangannya dan memukul lengan Sasuke. Tidak sangka dia percayainya, yaa karena Sasuke jawabnya dengan wajah datar sih.

"Kamu pandai berakting ya," cibir Yakumo membuang mukanya kesal. Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yakumo. Dia menunduk kepalanya agar lebih jelas menatap Yakumo, "Oh ya? Mungkin sebaiknya aku menjadi aktor ya?"

Yakumo tertegun menatap sepasang onyx yang sangat dekat. Yakumo berdehem dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke balik daun telinga, dia salting. "Ya, kamu mungkin akan lebih terkenal daripada Taylor Lautner," jawab Yakumo asal.

Lagi-lagi Yakumo membuat Sasuke yang pendiam ini, jarang tertawa ini bisa tertawa. Yakumo merasa senang dan spesial karena dia merasa hanya dirinya yang dapat membuat Sasuke tertawa, dia menyukainya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ke teman perempuan Sasuke yang lumayan dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kamu begini dengan si Hyuuga Hinata itu?" gumam Yakumo tanpa disadarinya. Membuat Sasuke langsung terdiam dan menatap Yakumo, "Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Yakumo menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapa tangannya, satu tangannya lagi mengibas-ngibas. "Tidak ada, tidak ada," tukasnya cepat. Sasuke yang berkerut itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kamu kapan balik ke Korea?" Sasuke memulai percakapan karena dia merasa tiba-tiba aura terasa canggung. Yakumo menatap Sasuke heran, begitu juga sebaliknya. "Kamu sepertinya ingin aku cepat-cepat balik ke Korea ya?" tanya Yakumo dibuat nada tidak senang. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Bukan begitu mak—"

"Mulai hari ini aku akan tetap di Jepang, tidak balik Korea lagi," potong Yakumo cepat dan menatap Sasuke mantap.

Sasuke ternganga, dia terus mengerjap matanya, dia tidak salah dengar kan? "Apa? Ayahmu kasih?"

Yakumo menghela nafasnya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "_Aboeji_ kasih kok. Aku kan sudah besar, aku pun merengek-rengek ama _Aboeji _agar dikasih balik ke Jepang. Dan, akhirnya terkabul deh." Senyuman Yakumo menjadi sebuah cengiran kemudian tangannya menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk 'V'

Sasuke mengangguk kepalanya mengerti. Ayah Yakumo yang kawin lagi dengan perempuan lain beberapa tahun lalu membawa Yakumo tinggal ke Korea bersama istri barunya yang merupakan ibu tiri Yakumo. Yakumo pertama menolak mentah-mentah disuruh pindah ke Korea. Tetapi setelah dibujuk ayahnya akhirnya mau juga. Sasuke berpikir Yakumo tidak akan balik ke Jepang lagi, tetapi dia salah, gadis itu balik lagi. Dan sekarang akan kembali tinggal ke Jepang.

"Aku akan menetap disini lo." Yakumo mengatakannya malu-malu. "Dan, mulai besok kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama."

\ TAB /

Hinata dan Ino berjalan bersamaan seiring terus berceloteh riang menyusuri koridor sekolah yang lama-lama dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang baru datang.

"Woiii!"

Hinata dan Ino refleks terdiam dan berhenti melangkah, mereka membalikkan badan mereka. Dan mata mereka menangkap Sakura yang tadi mengecil menjadi besar dan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sakura sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngos itu. Ino dan Hinata saling bertatapan kemudian balik menatap Sakura.

"Napa Sakura? Ketemu hantu?" tanya Ino menatap geli ke arah Sakura yang bercucuran keringat. Sakura menggeleng kepalanya, "Lebih menakutkan daripada hantu."

Hinata dan Ino sama-sama melongo. Lebih menakutkan? Kuntilanak? "Kamu serius?" tanya Ino yang mulai takut. Sakura mengangguk kepalanya. Hinata menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Tidak ada makhluk yang bernama hantu." Hinata meyakinkan.

"Aku nampak Sasuke," kata Sakura. "So?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti. Sakura nampak Sasuke jadi lari seperti dikejar hantu, tidak masuk akal. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata yang juga ikut heran dan tidak mengerti.

" Dia datang bareng dengan..." Sakura melirik Hinata ragu, "perempuan."

Hinata mematung, sedangkan Ino menepuk jidatnya. "Kali ini siapa perempuan itu? Neneknya?" Ino entah kenapa merasa stress kalau memergok Sasuke dengan perempuan lain. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, dengan takut-takut...

"Kelihatannya mereka dekat sekali. Aku rasa perempuan itu bukan neneknya atau kakaknya atau adiknya," Sakura tidak berani melanjutkannya karena merasa aura yang tidak enak keluar dari Hinata.

Hinata yang tadi riang menjadi lesu. Lagi-lagi? Kali ini perempuan itu siapanya Sasuke? Tidak disangka Sasuke yang seperti anti perempuan, tanpa diketahui sebenarnya Sasuke mempunyai teman perempuan yang dekat.

"OI! Itu Hinata dan lain," tiba-tiba terdengar suara crempeng yang punya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Hinata masih diam, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura memberi senyuman sapaan kepada Naruto dan Sai.

Naruto sadar kalau Hinata tidak memberi senyuman dan diam, "Hinata-chan, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata tersentak, tanpa disadarinya dia malah melangkah mundur. Naruto sadar dan dia merasa sakit-sedikit-, "Maaf." Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah karena dia tiba-tiba menolak niat baik Naruto. Dia menghela nafas berat kemudian menggeleng kepalanya, bukan salah Naruto, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto, kamu tau tidak Sasuke datang dengan siapa?" tanya Ino yang sebelah tangannya sedang berkacak pinggang. Muka Naruto menjadi orang bodoh, "Hah? Sama siapa?" tanya Naruto balik. "Perempuan," jawab Sakura.

\ TAB /

Yakumo berjalan memasuki sekolah barunya ini dengan senyuman yang manis terhias di wajahnya yang cantik ini. Yakumo dan Sasuke jalan bersama diiringi bisikan dan berdecak kekaguman. Yakumo sudah biasa soal ini, waktu mereka masih bersama di kelas 5, semuanya juga begini. Persis. Tidak ada perubahan.

"Aku ingin kenal teman-temanmu Sasuke," kata Yakumo tiba-tiba, _**terutama yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata**_, tambah Yakumo didalam hatinya. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Biasa nanti istirahat kita baru ketemu dengan Hyuuga dan lain."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Yakumo. "Kita tidak sama kelas soalnya, jadi kita cuman bersama waktu istirahat yaitu waktu makan," jawab Sasuke yang tidak tahu bagaimana leganya Yakumo mengetahui mereka tidak sama kelas jadi tidak setiap hari mereka bersama.

"Itu Naruto, Hyuuga, dan yang lainnya," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika matanya menangkap sosok teman-temannya yang pas-pas sedang berkumpul. Dahi Sasuke berkerut ketika melihat Hinata hari ini agak beda, ada apa lagi?, pikir Sasuke. Yakumo pun menoleh ke arah pandangan Sasuke, dia tidak tahu yang mana bernama Hyuuga Hinata, tetapi lagi-lagi Yakumo merasa senang karena Sasuke memanggil marganya bukan nama kecilnya.

"Perempuan? Siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada Ino dan Sakura, Ino hendak menjawab tetapi matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke dengan seorang gadis yang ada disebelahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yakumo. "Itu Sasuke."

Hinata pun mengalih pandangannya ke Sasuke, muka Hinata langsung menjadi sedih karena perempuan yang disebelah Sasuke sangatlah cantik tidak sepertinya, dan mereka memang dekat sekali. Naruto juga mengalih pandangannya, dia tersenyum lebar sehingga matanya sipit dan tidak dapat melihat jelas.

"Oi, Teme. Aku dengar kamu sama perempuan, siapa lagi tuh? Nenekmu?" seru Naruto heboh yang mau merangkul Sasuke tetapi langsung berhenti ketika mendengar nada yang lembut dan dingin itu. Lucu sekali, sesama pirang bisa sesama pikiran ya.

"Nenek apaan, Naruto?" tanya Yakumo dingin dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruto datar. Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan sukses membulat. Mukanya langsung pucat pasi, sedangkan dibelakangnya yang adalah Sai pun sedikit kaget siapa itu.

"YAKUMOOO?"

Naruto langsung mundur dengan wajah pucatnya. Dia menatap Yakumo seperti baru melihat hantu saja. "Aku ini bukan hantu Naruto, jangan menatap seperti baru melihat hantu," kata Yakumo datar seperti bisa membaca pikiran Naruto. Naruto senyum cengir bodoh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa Yakumo," sapa Naruto. Kemudian wajah Yakumo langsung terhias senyuman lembut. Dia kangen dengan teman bodohnya ini.

Pandangan Yakumo beralih ke belakang Naruto, dia juga memberi senyuman kepada SakuHinaIno yang dibalas juga oleh mereka. Senyuman Yakumo mengembang ketika disana terdapat Sai, "Sai!" seru Yakumo senang. Sai memberi senyuman menawannya, "Hai, Yakumo."

Yakumo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasa senang dan terharu karena akhirnya dia bisa bergabung balik dengan teman-temannya yang sudah berpisah bertahun-tahun. "Akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi.," ucap Yakumo senang.

"Ah!" Naruto menarik Hinata dan lain ke depan, ingin mengenalkan mereka ke Yakumo. Pertama dia mengenalkan Sakura, "Ini Sakura." Sakura hanya memberi senyuman canggung kemudian salaman dengan Yakumo. Yakumo mengulurkan tangannya, "Kurama Yakumo."

"Haruno Sakura." "Nama yang indah, cocok denganmu."

Begitu juga dengan Ino. "Yamanaka Ino." "Yoroshiku, Ino."

Yakumo berhenti dan menatap Hinata dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tidak cantik, sederhana, tidak ada yang spesial, begitu pikir Yakumo. Jadi dia merasa dia menang dari Hinata. Yakumo mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi senyuman. Senyuman yang tidak ikhlas.

Hinata terdiam menatap sepasang mata Yakumo kemudian beralir ke tangan Yakumo yang putih itu. Ragu-ragu Hinata menjabat tangan itu, "Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata memperkenalkan diri tanpa senyuman sedikit pun.

"Kamu kenapa Hyuuga? Sakit?"

Yakumo tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke menanyakan keadaan? Begitu pedulinya Sasuke dengan cewek Hyuuga ini? Yakumo menggeram didalam hati, selama ini tidak ada seorang perempuan pun Sasuke akan peduli. Kecuali dirinya dengan ibunya itu. Sekarang, ditambah Hinata?

Sudut bibir Hinata tertarik memberi seulas senyum singkat, "Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Hinata pelan. Yakumo berdehem, tangannya yang masih berjabat dengan tangan Hinata yang lembut itu tiba-tiba dicengkramnya pelan. Hinata meringis pelan dan menatap Yakumo tidak suka. "Mulai hari ini, kita berteman ya," ucap Yakumo dengan nada yang dibuat manis. Manisnya sehingga membuat Hinata mual. Yakumo menatap tantang kearah Hinata.

Teman? Oh, kata Yakumo ini sangat tidak benar dan dia sengaja. Padahal dia ingin mengatakan kalau mereka mulai hari ini adalah pesaing untuk mendapat hati Sasuke yang sedingin es ini.

-to be continue-

**Aaaaa... akhirnya ujianku sudah selesai! Pdhal udh dr hari jumat, tp tah napa penyakit males ketik menyerang, jd hri ini baru bisa update :b emm, terakhir pakai Yakumo saja deh ^^ makacih yang udh memberi sarannya hehehe... gimana nih? Disini emang kebykan SasuYaku ya. Tapi chp" depan akan lebih byk SasuHina dan SasuYaku karena mereka akan menjadi pesaing utk mendpt hati Sasuke ohohoho...**

**Maaf ya karena belum terasa SasuHina nya. Tp chp dpn pasti ada, moga-moga deh ya. Ihihi #dibakar **

**Kemarin mau update pny, tp kmrn baru ketik. G sadar ketiknya udh smpe jam 12mlm =.= lgsg tidur krn besok-yaitu hri ini- mau jmpt mama diairport. Haha :b jd hri ini bru bisa update. Kekeke~**

**-balas review dolooo-**

**Chi-Chi: baru mau update, dan ini laah. TARAAA. Baru mau update, eh review Chi-Chi masuk hahaa. Ujiannya ya boleh-boleh laa, cuman kykny merah dua pelajaran deh T.T ihihihi. Makasih semangatnya ^^**

**claire van hyuchiha: Yo, ini asuna chan udh update ^^ review lg yachhh~**

**nila fishy: iyooo, baru kan Karin disini adlh adik Sasuke hehehe. Pendek ya? Pdhal asuna chan merasa udh panjang lo. Kkk~ gomen, chp ini full SasuYaku, tp chp" dpnnya pasti SasuHina-nya akan sweet ;) sering-sering review yoo~**

**n: kenapa tidak mungkin? Hahahha! Nih, terakhir pke Yakumo toh ;) hahaha. Review lg yooo~**

**Moku-chan: g masuk akal tp keren? Yaaa, hahaha, makasih pujiannya :b oke, nnt asuna chan akan buat ItaIno, tunggu saja yaaa. Hahahaha**

**Sasuhina-caem: dahsyat bgt Madara bakal pingsan, yang lebih bagus pingsan drpd kena sakit jantung ya. Ahaha. Ini udh lanjut, review lagi yooo~**

**-done-**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	8. It's Begin

**The Trio and Bunny**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8. It's Begin**

"Sasuke, aaaa,"

Yakumo membuka mulutnya agar Sasuke juga ikut, sambil menyodorkan potongan daging katsu yang dijepit oleh sumpit ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke pertama menatap datar saja, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya kecil dan langsung potongan daging katsu itu masuk ke mulutnya. Sasuke mengunyahnya pelan. Yakumo tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke, "Enak kan?" tanya Yakumo.

Begitu mesranya pasangan ini yang padahal bukan couple. Mesranya, manisnya sampai membuat Hinata ingin memuntah semua makanan yang sudah masuk ke perutnya. Sesekali Hinata melirik ke sampingnya. Yaitu Sasuke, dan disampingnya Yakumo yang duduk super dekat dengan Sasuke.

Dia begitu iri. Iri sekali dengan Yakumo yang bisa dekat dengan Sasuke tanpa malu-malu. Dan tidak disangka Sasuke terasa tidak terganggu. Kalau dengan fansgirlnya Sasuke pasti langsung membentak mereka. Hinata tau, kali ini, perempuan yang bernama Yakumo ini pasti spesial kepada Sasuke. Mereka tidak ada hubungan persaudaraan, Hinata tiba-tiba membayangkan, Yakumo dan Sasuke akhirnya pacaran, menikah, punya anak, and happily ever after.

Dan membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang begitu kasihan.

Hinata tiba-tiba menggeleng-geleng kepalanya cepat. Mengenyahkan pikirannya yang tidak enak itu. Hinata mengepal tangannya, mengeratkan genggamannya ke sumpit. Dia harus berusaha agar Sasuke jatuh hati dengannya, perlahan tidak seperti Yakumo yang terkesan genit.

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata langsung sadar dan balik ke alam nyata. Dia menoleh kepalanya ke kanan, dan ketemu sepasang mata onyx yang sedang menatapnya itu. Hinata menahan nafasnya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata dengan otomatis menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

Hinata lagi-lagi menahan nafasnya ketika terasa sebuah tangan menyentuh puncak kepalanya. "Kamu hari ini aneh, kamu tau?" Hinata seperti terhipnotis oleh mata onyx yang indah itu. _**Sadar Hinata!**_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke." Hinata memberikan seulas senyum untuk meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dia baik-baik saja. 'aneh' yang dibilang Sasuke, Hinata tau betul artinya.

"Minta tomatmu ya!" tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil potongan tomat dari kotak bekal Hinata dan langsung memasuki ke mulutnya. Hinata memukul Sasuke pelan, dan mereka bersama-sama ketawa kecil.

Sekarang gantian Yakumo yang mengepal tangannya dan menatap tidak suka ke arah Hinata yang sedang tertawa senang dengan Sasuke. Yakumo sesaat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa, Sasuke termasuk orang yang jarang senyum apalagi tertawa. Tapi... kali ini... Yakumo harus menyingkirkan Hinata, harus.

_**You're messing with the wrong girl, Hyuuga Hinata**_

Yang lain, yang sedang memakan makan mereka terus melihat pemandangan yang manis dan enek ini. Haaah, mereka seperti sedang makan dan menonton bioskop saja.

\TAB/

Kedua kaki indah dan panjang itu berjalan menyusuri koridor, rambutnya yang berwarna indigo yang berkilau itu bergerak sesuai irama jalannya. Sesekali seulas senyum terlihat untuk memberi sapaan kepada orang-orang yang dia lewat.

Sesampai tujuannya, yaitu lokernya, Hinata membuka lokernya setelah memasuki nomornya dan mengambil buku sejarah, karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran Sejarah. Pelajaran yang selalu dia bilang pelajaran yang paling membosankan, dan juga pelajaran yang nilainya selalu dibawah angka 8.

Hinata tersentak karena tiba-tiba sampingnya muncul seseorang yang sangat familiar. Yakumo, dia menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Yang ditatap hanya menatap datar. Hinata mulai tidak enak karena dirinya terus dilihatin begitu, bukan, bukan karena Yakumo, tapi karena tatapan murid lain yang lewat dan menatap ke arahnya dan Yakumo.

Hinata berdehem pelan, "Ada apa Kurama-san?" tanya Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Yakumo hanya diam saja dan masih menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata menghela nafas berat, karena merasa dirinya tidak dihiraukan, Hinata mulai sibuk sendiri dengan lokernya.

"**Menjauhlah dari Sasuke**"

Tangan Hinata terhenti. Mata Hinata menatap datar ke dalam lokernya itu. Dahi Hinata berkerut, dia langsung menatap mata Yakumo tajam. "Apa maksudmu, Kurama-san?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang sangat terkesan dingin.

"Kamu tau maksudku, Hyuuga."

Hinata tertawa pelan, kecil, mengejek, dan dingin. "Kurama-san. Apa hakmu menyuruhku menjauh dari Sasuke?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Yakumo malah seperti mengganti subjeknya. "Kehadiranmu mengganggu, Hyuuga. Sasuke tidak menyukai seseorang yang mengganggunya."

Hinata mengangguk kepalanya selayak mengerti. "oh ya? Aku rasa yang merasa terganggu adalah kamu Kurama Yakumo. Dan jujur saja, aku juga merasa terganggu oleh kehadiranmu."

Yakumo jalan mendekat sehingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Kamu tidak mau melawanku, Hyuuga." Hinata membalas tatapan Yakumo dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kamu bukan siapa-siapa." ucap Hinata penuh penekanan.

Yakumo mendecih, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani melawan dan menantangnya. Sepertinya Hyuuga Hinata ini tidak boleh diremehkan. Padahal dia dengar-dengar kalau Hinata ini adalah orang yang pemalu dan pendiam. Jarang mau melawan. Sudut bibir Yakumo terangkat, _**menarik**_.

Yakumo jalan melewati Hinata kemudian menutup pintu loker Hinata dengan sikunya. Tanpa menoleh, "Kamu akan menyesal Hyuuga." Yakumo jalan meninggalkan Hinata dan lama-lama menghilang.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan. Itu yang dilakukan Hinata terus. Setelah agak tenang, Hinata menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Hinata bingung sendiri, dari mana dia mendapat keberanian gitu besar? Melawan Yakumo, melawannya menantangnya untuk mendapat pemuda yang mereka sama-sama suka, tidak, Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Kalau Yakumo...

Melihat wajah licik Yakumo, Hinata jadi takut kejadian waktu itu dia dikeroyok akan terjadi lagi. Tidak sadar tubuh Hinata bergetar, dia takut.

_**Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut lagi. Ini pilihanku sendiri. Ini yang aku mau. Melawan Yakumo, membuatnya sadar kalau dia tidak pnya hak mengaturku untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Apa pun rintangan atau jebakan yang dia rencana, aku akan melawannya. Dan, sebaiknya aku mulai berhati-hati**_

\TAB/

Hinata berjalan sendirian menyusuri kantin yang rame penuh dengan guru-guru dan murid-murid. Hinata melewati meja yang terdapat Yakumo dan lain, Hinata tebak kalau itu teman-teman baru Yakumo. Tebak kalau jangan-jangan itu kelompok yang akan mengerjainya suatu hari.

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya, dia tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Hinata melirik ke arah meja Yakumo, begitu juga Yakumo yang sadar kalau dia sedang ditatap, tentu saja Yakumo membalasnya dengan senyuman licik. Hinata tidak memperdulikannya, dia hanya menatap datar sesaat kemudian menatap lurus.

Hinata jalan mendekat ke arah mesin minum yang untungnya sepi karena dia tidak mau capek-capek mengantri. Hinata memasukkan uang receh, kemudian menekan tombol. Tidak usah tunggu sampai 1 menit. Sebuah kaleng minuman yaitu _100 plus_ sudah keluar ke sebuah kotak yaitu tempat keluarnya minuman nanti.

Hinata menunduk tubuhnya dan mengambil minuman kaleng itu. Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya, jarinya yang lentik itu membuka kaleng dan menegukknya. Setelah merasa kehausannya sudah tidak ada, Hinata membalikkan badannya. Dan langsung matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak enak.

\TAB/

"Sasuke! Sini dong!" seru Yakumo menyuruh Sasuke mendekatnya.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Yakumo, Sasuke sangat engan untuk mendekat ke meja Yakumo yang penuh dengan perempuan yaitu pastinya fangirlsnya. Terlihat kali dari mata mereka yang dibuat menggoda menyuruh Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, dengan langkah yang berat kaki Sasuke mendekat.

Yakumo menggeser pantatnya agar Sasuke dapat tempat untuk menempatkan dirinya. Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya tanda menolak untuk bergabung. Yakumo tentu tau kenapa Sasuke menolak, biasanya dia akan oke saja, tetapi dia tau Hinata dekat-dekat. Yakumo mau Hinata merasakan sakit ketika mereka bersama terlihat mesra seperti pasangan terbaik. Agar Hinata menjauh dan sadar diri kalau Sasuke itu **miliknya**.

Yakumo memberi tatapan memohon kepada Sasuke. "Gabung sebentar saja... _pleaseeee_," pinta Yakumo manja. Dengan berat Sasuke duduk disebelah Yakumo, duduk yang membelakangi Hinata yang sedang terbakar oleh emosi. Setelah Sasuke duduk, Yakumo langsung dengan manja mengalung lengan Sasuke. Membuat aksi yang sangat menjijikkan-bagi Hinata, tidak bagi orang lain karena mereka rasa sangat manis-, menyuapi Sasuke, menyandar kepalanya kebahu Sasuke. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Hinata memejam matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Tangannya memegang kaleng minuman itu tambah erat sehingga terdengar remukan. _**Sabar, Hinata**_. Hinata jalan meninggali mesin minuman untuk kembali dengan teman-temannya.

Jalan melewati meja Yakumo, Sasuke, dan lain tentunya. Yakumo mendapati Hinata balik dia langsung menatap salah satu temannya yang duduk ditepi. Pupilnya melirik ke kanan, memberi tanda kalau Hinata balik. Yang ditatap memberi senyuman licik, dia duduk lebih tepi lagi dan mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya.

Sasuke menopang dagunya dan matanya menanda bosan. Baru saja mau bangkit kalau saja tidak tiba-tiba helaian rambut berwarna indigo melewatinya. Warna dan harumnya yang begitu familiar. "Hyuuga."

Hinata menatap lurus kedepan dan terus melangkah sehingga dia terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sambil melangkah Hinata agak kejut karena tiba-tiba namanya disebut. Dia menoleh, matanya menangkap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum dengannya. Baru saja Hinata membuka mulutnya mau mengeluarkan suara.

_Buk!_

Kaki Hinata yang melangkah tiba-tiba terantuk sesuatu. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Minumannya tumpah, kepalanya terantuk lantai. Hinata meringis kesakitan. Yakumo dan temannya yang tadi membuatnya jatuh tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

Temannya itu berdiri dan membentak ke arah Hinata, "Aduh! Jalan pakai mata dong! Kakiku sakit tau karena kamu!" Hinata dengan susah payah bangkit, melawan rasa sakit yang sangat ini.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mendekat dan membantu Hinata berdiri. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi setelah membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng kepalanya malu. _**Well, sepertinya Yakumo membuat kesalahan, mau membuatku malu tapi adanya membuat Sasuke khawatir denganku.**_

Yakumo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghentak kakinya pelan dengan kesal. Sasuke benar-benar khawatir akan Hinata, pikir Yakumo. Yakumo menatap temannya, yang bernama Yuuri, itu marah. Yuuri menunduk kepalanya, takut dengan tatapan marah Yakumo.

"Bagaimana kamu Yuuri? Bisa-bisa kamu membuat Hyuuga-san jatuh." Yakumo menoleh ke Hinata dan memberi senyum yang manis, "Maafkan Yuuri ya, Hyuuga-san,"

"Yakumo! Dia sendiri yang jalan tidak pakai mata! ma—"

"Diam!"

Yuuri langsung mengatup mulutnya ketika dia mendapati bentakan dari Sasuke. Semua terkejut mendengar bentakan Sasuke, otomatis kantin yang ribut itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Yakumo menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, Sasuke melindungi Hinata? _**Well, this new**_.

Setelah mengontrol sendiri, Yakumo jalan mendekat dan mengelus punggung Sasuke untuk menyuruhnya sabar. Yakumo menatap sepasang mata Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. A...aku balik dulu." ucap Hinata pamit. Kemudian meninggalkan kantin yang sunyi senyap itu.

\TAB/

Hinata duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Mata Hinata kedepan menatap kosong. Kejadian tadi di kantin benar-benar membuatnya malu setengah mati, tetapi langsung lenyap karena Sasuke datang menolongnya dan memarahi teman Yakumo yang sengaja membuat ku jatuh tadi.

Hinata menunduk dan tangannya mengapai kaki kirinya yang tadi disenggol oleh teman Yakumo, dia mengurutnya pelan. Hinata meringis kecil ketika tangannya urut kaki kirinya mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang mati-matian ditahannya.

"Kamu bilang kamu tidak apa-apa tadi, Hyuuga."

Hinata tersentak, dia terkejut bukan main. Taman yang sunyi senyap tidak ada orang ini tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara yang sangat dalam. Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya diselip di kedua sakunya. Hinata mengelus dadanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega. "Rupanya kamu."

"Kamu pikir hantu?"

Sasuke jalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Hinata. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sehingga Hinata harus menahan nafasnya dan semoga-moga Sasuke tidak terdengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Hinata menjerit tertahan ketika sebuah tangan yang hangat menekan kakinya yang di area dimana sakitnya. "Maaf, maaf." ucap Sasuke merasa bersalah. Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng kepalanya. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, "Kita cari Shizune-sensei," katanya. Hinata langsung menarik lengan Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Nanti sakitnya akan hilang kok.," kata Hinata menenangkan Sasuke.

"Mana bisa! Nanti kalau rupanya kakimu terkilir atau tulang retak gimana?"

Hinata menggengam tangan Sasuke, dia tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja," kata Hinata lembut sambil menatap onyx Sasuke meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang, dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hinata. Tangannya itu terangkat dan menarik rambutnya, dia mengerang pelan. "Aku terlalu cemas ya." Hinata tertawa kecil kemudian dia menunduk kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

\TAB/

Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari lapangan basket yang sedang ramai. Mata Hinata terus mengikuti arah gerak Sasuke, kemana Sasuke lari mata Hinata terus menatapnya. Lapangan basket sedang ramai karena The Trio sedang melawan 3 orang lain. Hinata tidak sadar dia terus tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang terus mencetak skor. Hinata langsung tepuk tangan dan senyum kesenangan ketika Sasuke melakukan dunk.

Senyuman Hinata langsung menghilang ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Perlahan Hinata membalikkan badannya.

"Hai, Hyuuga."

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah, apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Yakumo. Dia takut? Tentu tidak, dia takut dengan teman-teman baru Yakumo yang berada di belakangnya. "Kurama-san"

"Kamu tidak usah sok alim deh! Pake embel-embel 'san'"

Hinata dan Yakumo hanya diam saja, Hinata tidak memerdulikan ejekan itu dia terus menatap datar ke arah Yakumo. "Ada apa Kurama-san?"

Yakumo tersenyum kecil, "Aku ingin tau, apakah tadi di kantin kamu memang tidak tau kaki Yuuri disana? Atau sengaja terantuk jadi agar Sasuke memerdulikanmu?"

Dahi Hinata berkerut, _**jadi itu sengaja ya**_, "_Gomen_ Kurama-san. Aku tidak ngerti apa yang kamu katakan. Tapi, aku memang tidak terlihat kaki Yuuri tadi."

Seseorang mendengus kesar, dan itu Yuuri, "Jelas-jelas kamu lihat. Dan kamu sengaja kan! Dasar cewek murahan! Waktu itu kamu sudah mencium Sasuke-kun, tadi kamu pura-pura jatuh didepan Sasuke-kun! Dasar, kamu guna taktik apa sih jadi Sasuke bisa tergoda olehmu!"

Yakumo dan Hinata sama-sama tersentak. Yakumo tersentak karena dia baru tau kalau Hinata pernah mencium Sasuke, curang, curang sekali! Hinata tersentak karena Yuuri menuduhnya menggoda Sasuke, menghinanya, apa-apaan, jelas-jelas ciuman itu adalah kecelakaan.

Yakumo menatap benci ke arah Hinata, "Kamu pernah mencium Sasuke-kun?" kata Yakumo dengan suara tinggi karena terlalu emosi. Mata Hinata langsung tertuju Yakumo, dia agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yakumo meneriakinya.

"Itu kecelakaan. Naruto tiba-tiba mendorong Sasuke, sehingga tidak sengaja Sasuke terdorong dan..."

Muka Hinata langsung memanas, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya selesai. Tapi, Hinata agak bingung sendiri kenapa dia mau menjelaskannya kepada Yakumo.

"Dia bohong, Yakumo. Jelas-jelas dia menggoda Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke menciumnya."

"Jaga mulutmu!" bentakku. Oke, ini pertama kali Hinata membentak. Hinata sudah terlalu bawa emosi. sudah cukup teman-teman Yakumo menuduhnya, menghinanya. Selanjutnya apa?

"Kurang ajar." Yakumo tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mendorong Hinata. Sebelum Hinata sempat jatuh, tiba-tiba sebuah bola berwarna oren mengenai kepala mereka dua. Yakumo memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena baru dihantam oleh sebuah bola, bahunya didorong oleh temannya dan menegaknya agar tetap berdiri. Hinata jatuh terlantar dan memegang kepalanya juga.

"Hinata!"

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, penglihatannya kabur. Pandangan kaburnya dia dapat melihat dua orang perempuan yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan raut wajah yang panik dan khawatir. "Ino... Sakura..."

Setelah Sakura dan Ino mendekat, Ino membantu Hinata berdiri. Sebelum menariknya berdiri, Hinata berteriak sakit. Hinata memegang pergelangan kakinya, dia duduk dan terus memegang pergelangan kakinya yang sangat sakit. "Hinata, kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino panik.

"Ka...Kakiku... Sakit... sakit..."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, Sakura menoleh ke Yakumo yang masih memegang kepalanya. "Kamu apain hah! Kenapa mendorong Hinata?" bentak Sakura.

Yang ditanya tidak mau menjawab, dia terus memegang kepalanya yang pening karena hantaman bola. Matanya menangkap Sasuke sedang lari mendekatinya. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukan temannya dan lari kecil ke arah Sasuke. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan sengaja dan kedua tangan Sasuke langsung memeluknya.

"Yakumo?"

"Sasuke... kepalaku. Pening sekali, sakit sekali... aku... aku..."

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS." Sasuke menggendong tubuh Yakumo _bridal style_ dan melewati Hinata dan yang lain. Sebelumnya Sasuke bertanya tentang keadaan Hinata. Sasuke agak khawatir melihat Hinata yang terus memegang kakinya.

"Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Bukannya Hinata yang menjawab malahan Ino yang menjawab, "Gara-gara cewe mu—"

"Sasuke! Cepat antarin aku ke Uks, kepalaku..." potong Yakumo yang terus bergumam kesakitan karena kepalanya. Sasuke menatap Yakumo dan Hinata bergantian. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sedang menahan sakit. Dipaksakan seulas senyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kamu cepat bawa Kurama-san," ucap Hinata.

"Tapi kamu—", Sasuke terdiam ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menggendong Hinata _bridal style_ juga. "Tenang saja Teme, Hinata aku yang urus saja. Kamu cepat membawa Yakumo ke Uks," ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto cukup lama, dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Naruto yang berkeringat dengan refleks ketika merasakan tubuhnya seperti terangkat.

Sasuke mengangguk kepalanya pelan, kemudian berjalan cepat membawa Yakumo ke Uks. Hinata yang digendong hanya bisa menatap lirih ke punggung Sasuke yang lama-lama mengecil.

"Naruto, bawa aku ke taman belakang saja."

"Heh? Kakimu harus dicek Hinata-chan. Kakimu agak bengkak tuh," saran Naruto yang kakinya tadi bergerak menjadi berhenti. Hinata menggeleng kepalanya, menolak. Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian setuju membawanya ke taman belakang.

Ino dan Sakura yang berada di samping Naruto saling memandang, mereka tau kenapa Hinata menyuruh Naruto membawanya ke taman belakang. Kalau ke Uks, Hinata pasti akan mendapatkan pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

"Sakura, tolong minta plastik es ya," pinta Hinata yang sedang menatap ke arah Sakura. Kemudian Sakura mengangguk kepalanya mengerti.

\TAB/

Sasuke menaruh Yakumo perlahan ke ranjang yang tersedia di Uks, setelah itu Sasuke menoleh kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Sasuke menghela nafas kasar,

"Kenapa Shizune-sensei tidak pernah terlihat sih," ngeluh Sasuke.

Melihat Yakumo yang kesakitan kepala. Tidak mau menunggu kepulangan Shizune. Tangan, mata, dan kaki Sasuke bergerak mencari obat penahan sakit. Tidak lama tangan Sasuke membawa pil dan gelas berisi air putih hangat ke Yakumo. Yakumo menerimanya, dia menelan pil tersebut dan meminum air putih yang hampir penuh menjadi setengah.

Yakumo tersenyum lembut ke Sasuke, "_Arigatou _Sasuke."

Sasuke mendorong kepala Yakumo pelan dan menaruhnya di bantal, kemudian dia menarik selimut sampai dagu Yakumo.

"Tidurlah, setelah kamu bangun kepalamu tidak akan sakit lagi," ucap Sasuke lembut. Yakumo tersenyum lagi mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu lembut begitu peduli kepadanya. Dia benar-benar beruntung, pikir Yakumo.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan hendak pergi. Tetapi tertahan karena tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik.

"Jangan pergi. Temani aku."

Sasuke menoleh kepalanya, "Kamu bukan anak kecil lagi, Yakumo," kata Sasuke. Tetapi Yakumo tetapi tidak mau melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau Sasuke pergi, Yakumo tau Sasuke pasti akan mencari Hinata melihat keadaan Hinata lebih sakit daripadanya.

"Temani aku sampai tertidur. _Please," _

Sasuke menarik sebuah bangku kecil dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang yang ditidur Yakumo. Tangannya tetap di genggam Yakumo. Tangannya yang bebas, dibuatnya menopang dagunya.

"Tidur, kalau tidak aku pergi," perintah sekaligus ancaman.

Yakumo tersenyum kecil, dia sepertinya harus memikir apa yang dipikirnya lagi. Dia begitu beruntung, tetapi Yakumo agak tidak senang karena Sasuke tidak membalas genggamannya sebentar pun. Dan Sasuke mau menemaninya seperti terpaksa. _**Tidak apa-apa kok, ya kan Yakumo?**_

Yakumo mengangguk kepalanya, dengan tangan yang masih menggengam tangan Sasuke perlahan dia menutup kelopak matanya.

\TAB/

10menit sudah berlalu, Sasuke terus menemani Yakumo yang sedang tertidur dan tangan Yakumo menggengam tangannya. Setelah sudah pasti sekali Yakumo benar-benar tertidur melihat hembusan nafas yang normal dan mata tertutup, sebelah tangan Sasuke perlahan melepaskan dari genggaman Yakumo. Perlahan-lahan, tidak mau membangunkan Yakumo karena takut gadis itu akan menahannya lagi.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Kakinya membawanya ke tepi jendela. Disana, matanya menemukan sosok gadis berambut warna indigo yang terus duduk dengan sebungkus es dikompresnya ke kakinya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, terkejut karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun, kenapa disini?" tanya Shizune-sensei agak kaget menemukan Sasuke di Uks. Kemudian matanya menangkap Yakumo sedang tidur dengan lelap.

"Kurama Yakumo?"

"Dia sakit kepala," jawab Sasuke singkat sebelum Shizune sempat bertanya. Shizune membentuk bibirnya 'O'. Kemudian Sasuke melangkah melewati Shizune. Keluar tanpa bersuara atau berpamit.

Kaki Sasuke dengan cepat membawanya ke taman belakang dimana Hinata berada semenjak 10menit yang berlalu. Dan moga-moga saja, Hinata belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Moga-moga Hinata masih disana mengompres kakinya atau baru saja mau jalan pergi.

Terima kasih karena mata Sasuke masih dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di bangku yang tadi didudukinya sebelumnya. Sedang mengompres kakinya. Sasuke jalan mendekat, perlahan tidak mengeluarkan suara dari belakang dan jalan maju.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Kya!"

Pekik Hinata pelan, dia terlonjat sehingga bungkus yang penuh es terselip dari tangannya. Hinata dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya, seperti _deja vu_. Hinata menghela nafas lega dan mengelus dadanya. "Ya ampun, rupanya kamu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "kamu pikir hantu ya?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Sasuke, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil bungkus es yang tadi terjatuh. Sambung mengompres kakinya yang kelihatan bengkak, tetapi sakitnya sudah berkurang.

"Kaki mu..."

"Kakiku bengkak. Mungkin karena waktu dikantin sudah terantuk oleh kaki Yuuri. Baru tadi di depan lapangan, aku..."

Hinata terdiam sesaat, dia bahkan menghentikan tangannya mengompres kakinya. "Ada apa tadi?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"..."

"..."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya yang pucat itu, "Aku terjatuh dan kakiku terkilir,"

"Apa?"

"Ringan saja, terkilir ringan saja kok! Tidak parah kali," sambung Hinata cepat-cepat menenangkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Sasuke langsung menghela nafas lega. Kemudian dia teringat tadi dia bersama Yakumo dengan teman-teman Yakumo.

"Maaf, bola tadi meleset masuk dan mengenai papan ranjang. Jadi terpantul jauh mengenaimu."

"Dan Yakumo." sambung Hinata.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, matanya mengamati pergelangan kaki Hinata. Hinata tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, "Tumben kamu meleset. Padahal waktu kamu memasuki bola, tidak meleset sedikit pun lo," kata Hinata menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, "Kamu menonton... aku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang seperti bisikan.

Hinata tersadar oleh kata-katanya sebelum. Wajah Hinata langsung memanas dan merah padam. "A...Akuu..."

Sasuke mendengus, "Iya, tadi aku sedang teralih oleh pandangan lain."

Hinata langsung menatap bingung ke Sasuke, "Teralih oleh?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke teralih.

"Ada apa kamu tadi dengan Yakumo?" tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh harap agar Hinata mau menceritakannya. Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, _**Sasuke teralih olehku dengan Yakumo**_. Dengan saltingnya, Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang daun telinga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Hinata, bohong besar.

"Cuman ngomong-ngomong sebentar," sambung Hinata, bohong besar.

Sasuke mengernyit dahinya, apa yang dikatakan Hinata beda besar dengan apa yang dilihatnya dengan kedua matanya. Apa yang dilihatnya, mereka tidak apa-apa, tidak ngomong-ngomong sebentar.

Malahan sepertinya ada apa-apa, Sasuke melihat dua teman Yakumo menggerakkan bibir mereka, pandangan mereka sangat tidak bersahabat. Sasuke memprediksi, mereka membentak Hinata. Begitu juga Yakumo ikut-ikut setelah kedua temannya selesai. Waktu dia melempar bola mau masuk ke ranjang, mata Sasuke melebar ketika melihat tangan Yakumo mendorong Hinata.

"Kamu tidak berbohong Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap sepasang mata Hinata dalam. Dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan senyuman besar. _**Kamu berbohong, Hyuuga**_.

Sudahlah, Sasuke tidak mau berpikir lagi. Hinata pasti tidak mau menceritakannya, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke akan melupakannya saja. Sasuke sangat penasaran, dan hal tsb dia akan menanyakan Yakumo saja nanti. Yakumo lebih enteng buka mulut.

Tangan Sasuke menaik sebungkus es dari tangan Hinata, dia menggantikan Hinata mengompres pergelangan kaki Hinata. "Biar aku," kata Sasuke sebelum Hinata hendak menolaknya. Dan Hinata hanya diam saja, membiarkan pergelangan kakinya disentuh Sasuke dan mengompresnya.

"Sakit!"

Hinata berseru kecil, kemudian dia menatap Sasuke yang membuat wajahnya seperti tidak melakukan perbuatan salah. Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah Hinata. Kemudian samping sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Hukuman, karena sebelumnya kamu tidak mau mengecek kakimu."

Mulut Hinata terbuka, iya dia salah karena sebelumnya tidak mau mengecek kakinya yang masih sakit. Tapi dia tidak tau dia bakal jatuh lagi, dan itu akibat dari Yakumo mendorongnya, dan alhasil kakinya terkilir ringan.

Hinata lagi-lagi menjerit kesakitan, Sasuke menekan bungkusan es itu ke kakinya dengan kuat. "Sasuke, sakit!" melihat Sasuke yang setengah mati sedang menahan tawanya. Hinata ikut tersenyum-senyum. Tidak lama kemudian lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan jeritan kecil, Hinata langsung memukul bahu Sasuke,

"Kamu sengaja kali, Sasuke!" pekik Hinata. Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara tawanya, dia terus menolak Hinata yang mau menggantikan dia sendiri yang mengompres. Sedangkan Hinata terus tertawa diiringi oleh ringisan sakitnya.

\TAB/

Kelopak mata yang tadi menutup, perlahan terbuka. Sepasang mata coklat yang indah yang sudah cukup lama tersembunyi akhirnya terlihat. Dia terus mengerjap-ngerjap matanya agar pandangannya yang tadi kabur perlahan-lahan jelas juga.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Yakumo?"

Yakumo bangkit dan matanya terus menoleh ke kiri ke kanan, dia masih di Uks. Sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada, menghilang setelah dia menutup matanya yang entah sudah berapa lama. Yakumo mengepal tangannya yang sedang menggengam selimut tipis berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana? Masih sakit kepala?" tanya Shizune yang mendekat.

Yakumo menggeleng kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Kemudian dia menatap Shizune, "Sensei, dimana? Dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Yakumo mendesak.

"Sasuke? Dia sudah pergi cukup lama." jawab Shizune, tangan Shizune menunjuk ke luar jendela. Mata Yakumo melihat ke tunjukkan Shizune. Mata Yakumo membulat, mulutnya ternganga.

"Tapi, dia sedang di taman belakang bersama Hinata..."

Mata Yakumo perlahan menyipit, alisnya bertaut, dia menatap benci ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang sedang bersenang-senang, bertertawa dengan Sasuke. Yakumo terus mencengkram seprei tipis yang tidak berdosa itu.

"**Sialan kau Hyuuga,**_**"**_

-to be continue-

**MAAF!.,**

**Iya iya, author tau udah hampir 2minggu enggak update. Minggu lalu asuna chan kena penyakit malas. Haha, #Plak dan minggu ini asuna chan kena demem, batuk, pilek, tidak ada suara, tenggorokan sakit ini suer lo, bkan alasan. Haha.**

**Dan untungnya kemarin asuna chan sudah sembuh =D jadi udah sembuh langsung mulai mengetik ;) kekeke~ **

**Asuna chan berusaha besok langsung update chpter 9 yoo ^.^)/**

**Oh y, asuna chan mau ucap sorii yo kalo di chpter ini sangat jelek tau ga, smpe stengah otak asuna chan mogok, smpe gatau mau gimana =.= untungnya otak imajinasi asuna chan baik sehingga akhirnya temu deh idenya ;)**

**-blas review dolooo-**

**Moku-chan: ^^ utk publish new story. Kmu mau upload dlu doc managernya. Hbs itu ke new storyny, mau visit guidelines dlu. Bis tu, blablabla. Nnt dh bisa lo ^^ ngerti g? Hihihi.**

**Sasuhina-caem: oh y? Makasih pujianny ^^ tp tkt akn merosot,, dan kykny iy merosot di chp ni iya aku jg kasihan. Sasuke! Jangan sakitin Hinata lagi dong! *pelukHinata. *dichidori Sasuke: siapa yang buat hah? =,=**

**Nilafishy: dengan voodoo, muahaha! #sarap entah tuh, Sasuke nyebelin kan, asuna chan aja kepngn mkn saking geremnya. Kkk~**

**claire van hyuchiha: moga-moga chp ni udh cukup panjang . haha! Thnkyou thnkyou ;) review lg yooo~**

**n: eakk, jd terkenal asuna chan B)**

**Chi-Chi: emmm ;$ sebenarnya asuna chan jg g tau tuh, jd g ush mnta maaf haha. Makasih doanya ^^ asuna chan jg berharap begitu kkk~ udh slesai kan UN ny? Gimana gimana? Hahaa ^^ formal x sih reviewmu. G ush formal x deh, hahaha. Review lg yooo~**

**-done-**

**YOSH!**

**LAST WORDS!**

**Review please ^0^)b**


End file.
